The Agency
by EmeraldDragon
Summary: My name is Inuyasha: just Inuyasha, no last name. I work for a special branch of the government; but as far as you’re concerned I do not exist. Not that it matters, by the time you’ve noticed, I’ve disappeared or you’re dead.
1. Prologe

Dedication

I'd like to dedicate this fiction to my cat Tabitha. She has always been a delight to me, even when she would sit on my keyboard to get attention. During the writing of this fic, Tabitha contracted liver failure. One week later, on Wednesday April 16, 2003 at 8:35am, I made the toughest decision of my life and had her put to sleep. 

May you rest in peace.

**__**

A/N: I'd like to thank Onimusha for all her help and for being a wonderful Beta reader.

**__**

The Agency

Prologue

My name is Inuyasha: just Inuyasha, no last name. I work for a special branch of the government; but as far as you're concerned I do not exist. I have no birth certificate, no social security number, no bank account, and I'm sure my driver's license and badge are just for show. Not that it matters, by the time you've noticed, I've disappeared or you're dead.

The branch of the government I work for has no name. I don't know how many of us there are, no one does. Personally, I only know six: My half-brother Sesshoumaru and his partner Rin, my best friend Miroku and his partner Sango, my ex-partner Kikyo, and the girl who I am meeting today as my new partner Kagome. The whole operation is run by some guy in a dark corner of the Whitehouse, but even he doesn't know us all. 

Our branch investigates unnatural deaths. No, you will never hear about us on the news or in the papers. And no, it has nothing to do with aliens. We investigate the things you only hear whispered in shadows. The things you call urban legends. The stories you are told really happened to a friend of a friend of a friend's mother's father's sister's niece's uncle's friend's brother's aunt's nephew. Stories so far fetched you roll your eyes.

We are well paid for our services. By 'well' I mean that anyone of us could retire after only a few years of service and live comfortably for the rest of our lives. The Agency, as it is affectionately called, pays us weekly in unmarked, non-consecutively numbered bills, none larger then a 50. They also provide us cars, a lot of cars, and medical supplies. They have to. We don't exists, so therefore cannot get insurance and cannot go to a hospital when we get hurt, and trust me we do get hurt. A lot. Every set of partners lives and works out of a fully furnished apartment, level of life style depends on your record. The better your record, the better you live. Kagome and I will be sharing a penthouse on Front Street, the best neighborhood in town. Kagome is a rookie and will be living off my record, just like Kikyo did. I hope she works out better.

Don't get me wrong, Kikyo was good at her job, she was just psycho. She always got the job done; she just didn't care who, what, or how many died in the process. The last job we worked together she had me laid up for a week because she just had to use her powers. Damn nearly killed me.

Yeah, I said powers. Kikyo, Miroku, Kagome, and Rin all have holy powers. Sesshoumaru is a demon and I myself am a half-demon. The Agency is full of people like us. Very few are regular humans. Sango is the only exception I know. Now don't think you can spot us by appearance. I don't have bat wings growing from my back or anything. Yes, I have claws and fangs but I look human…enough. It's the demons that don't look human you have to watch out for. So why would a demon work with someone with holy power? Simple, they tell me to. It really is a good arrangement. One partner is the physical strength, while the other can dispel dark magic.

Don't think we do all this bare handed, we can but normally don't. Sesshoumaru and I favor the sword, Miroku the staff, Kikyo the bow, and Sango uses a giant boomerang. No one uses guns. Guns don't work on demons, and they can be traced.

Kagome will be here soon; I can hear her coming up the stairs. It has to be her, no one else comes this high up the building and I can hear her luggage dragging. I had better go. 


	2. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I forgot this last time but I'm sure none of you believe I own Inuyasha. By the way I'm only putting this up once.

****

Sweecenck: Thanks. ^_^

****

Rindi: I'm glad you like it. The No bill larger then a 50 thing is because larger bills are easier to track because there are less of them. By keeping the bills small it keeps the agents safer. I've never heard of Bourne Identity.

****

Sprout: Here's more.

****

Shadow-the13: I like the first paragraph too. The whole prolog came out of the same two weeks of sleepless nights that brought forth 'Future Repercussions'. I was feeling rather dark at the time. I guess it does have a sci-fi feel to it, even though, with the exception of _Star Wars_, I've never been a big sci-fi fan myself.

****

Silverstarlight: I'm glad you're enjoying it. As I said I'm not a big sci-fi fan, _X-files_ gave me nightmares when it first came out. -.-; By the way I love 'Time Apart'.

****

Tetsusaiga: Sorry about the length of the last one, this one is 12 pages in word, so that should make up for it.

****

Leina: ^____^

****

Inu-Tsuki44: The inner workings of my mine can be construed as interesting… or scary.

**__**

The Agency

Chapter 1

Inuyasha set the last of the plates out on the table as he listened to the sound of his new partner coming towards the door. This would be the first time he would meet her and all he knew was her name: Kagome. It was a nice name, happy and fitting for a smiling face. He wondered if she would live up to her name or not. Kikyo certainly had. Serious, cold, I'll only smile with my lips never my eyes, Kikyo.

A light breeze rustled his long white hair through the open balcony doors. It was a nice spring day; a little over cast, but nice. This would be the test of their possible partnership. He had made her lunch. How she reacted to this gesture would show him if they could get along as partners. Kikyo had passed, barely. The girl had just been too stiff and cold for his liking.

He heard Kagome stop outside the door. Inuyasha stayed by the table as he waited for her to knock; he didn't want to seem too anxious. He could smell her scent now. It was softly sweet and spicy, like spiced honey, though tainted slightly with what could only be nervousness. Kikyo had always worn a very heavy perfume that made his eye water if he got too close. Kagome's scent, he could tell, was natural. There was a soft, tentative knock that brought him back. He took a deep breath and made for the door.

*****************************************************

Kagome gulped as she came to a stop outside the door. She nervously fidgeted with her hair, straightened her clothes, licked her lips, and took a deep breath. What was her new partner be like? She had been told that it was a he and would be a demon, but nothing else. What did it mean that he was a demon? Was he going to be a monster? Will he have fangs, claws, wings, or tentacles? She took another deep breath; she was jumping to conclusions. Still a little nervous, she raised her hand and gave the fancy wooden door a tentative knock. 

There was short pause then the door swung inward to reveal a man of about 19. He had silver-white hair longer then her own, with fluffy bangs. A pair of fuzzy white triangle dog-ears perched atop his head. Deep golden eyes with slight pupils looked down at her with a myriad of emotions she couldn't place or reason. He wore black slacks, nice black shoes, and a button up red silk shirt. He rested one clawed hand on the door and the other was in his pocket. A soft greeting smile graced his lips.

"Kagome, I presume." He said softly, his voice was deep but gentle as if not to scare her. Could he sense her anxiousness? She could feel her cheeks heat up. "Please, come in." He stepped aside and gestured for her to enter with the hand he removed from his pocket. She nodded and entered, picking up her luggage as she did. He shut the door behind her and followed.

Kagome stopped short to take in her new home. The place was more or less one large, open room with a high ceiling. On the far left was the kitchen. The deep green counter tops looked nice with the cabinets of light colored wood. An island counter, with two stools next to it, stood away from the rest, being convenient to use from all angles of the space. To the right of the kitchen area was a pair of open white French doors leading to a balcony. Shear green curtains hung over the thresh hold and fluttered in the soft breeze. A small square wooden table was set before doors to catch the breeze. The table had several plated of food set out on it. Next on the left was a living room like area. A plush green leather couch sat behind a polished coffee table and facing a fancy entertainment system. A sixty-inch plasma TV sat attached to a DVD player, Playstation, and Gamecube inside a glass door covered shelf on the left. On the right was another set of shelves filled with games and movies. The floor was all hardwood, a polished to a bright shine. The walls of the room where all tinged green. Several tan doors lined the right wall, but where they lead Kagome could only guess.

"May I take your luggage?" The man asked, causing Kagome to jump. How had he moved beside her so quickly and quietly?

"Oh, thank you… umm… I wasn't told your name." Kagome answered a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"Inuyasha." He said with a smile as he easily lifted her two heavy bags, "I'll show you to your room. Then we can have lunch." He stepped past her and headed for the doors on the right. He opened the closest one and walked in. She followed.

The room was a nice size. Unlike the main area, the floor was covered with a soft tan carpet. The walls were a darker green then the other room and the ceiling was a smooth cream. A large, wooden framed queen size bed sat against the right wall, covered in a dark green comforter with a blood red flower pattern. There was a fancy desk and black leather chair in the corner. It was devoid of anything but basic office supplies and a computer. Opposite the door was a dresser with a mirror perched atop it. Next to it was a window seat over looking the city and curtained in green and tan. A large bare bookshelf stood solemnly in the corner. A small bedside table was the only other furniture. Two doors stood on the left wall.

"That one is your walk-in closet," Inuyasha said pointing to the farthest door, "And this one leads to the bathroom. We have to share, so always remember to lock both doors." He gave her a lighthearted smile and placed her bags on the bed. "Lunch is ready. Would you like to eat now or do you want to unpack first?"

**********************************************************

"Lunch is ready. Would you like to eat now or do you want to unpack first?" Inuyasha asked. So far Kagome was doing well on his little test. She had greeted him courteously, if not a little shyly, and waited to be invited in before entering. Kikyo had walked straight in with little more then a curt hello. Kagome had blushed when she said she didn't know his name. It was cute. Kikyo had never blushed. Now she was up to her second test. Would she appreciate his efforts to make her feel welcome or want to take care of her things first?

"Lunch would be good." She answered with a smile. This was looking good. He nodded to her and led the way back to the table. He had set out a lunch of sandwiches, only they would have to actually make the sandwiches themselves. The meat, cheese, bread, and vegetables where all laid out on separate plates. He had also put out the jars of mayonnaise and mustard, each with its own knife. A bowl of assorted fruit sat in the middle of it all. 

He pulled out a chair for her. Kagome blushed again and sat. He smiled. Kikyo had defiantly sat in a different chair. He walked past her to the refrigerator. 

"Would you like a soda or juice? My last partner liked wine if you prefer." He offered.

"Soda, please." She replied. He fished two sodas from the fridge and returned to the table. He held one out to her. Kagome took it with a grateful nod. He sat down opposite her and opened his own drink. In the silence that followed he studied the girl. She had long black hair and bright smiling blue eyes. She did fit her name. Kagome had dressed herself in a casual but pretty blue sundress. To him she looked about 17 but he knew better then to follow that impression. Any one with holy power or demon blood aged much slower then a regular human. They also healed faster and with less scaring. She sat straight in her chair and fidgeted a little, obviously nervous. It brought him some comfort to see that she was acting as a guest in his home. To him, she was just that; until she proved otherwise and that wouldn't happen easily.

"What kind of bread would you like?" He asked. She had made no move to serve herself and he got the feeling she was waiting for him to initiation things.

"White please." She answered softly. He smiled and handed her two pieces of the requested bread. She was shy and he couldn't help but find it mildly amusing. In a twisted sort of way she looked like Kikyo, but she was definitely different. Kikyo had started right in, and complained about having to make the sandwich herself. Kagome looked like she wouldn't touch anything that wasn't offered to her. "Go a head. Ladies first." He gestured to the food. Kagome blushed at being called a lady. She nodded and began to make herself a turkey and cheese sandwich.

"So, Kagome…" he began leaning onto the table and beginning to make his own sandwich, "How did you come to be in The Agency?" It was supposed to be an icebreaker, but he regretted asking when her features darkened and a sad look filled her eyes.

"My family shrine burned down when I was 6. I was the only survivor. A guy in a black suit picked me up at the hospital and told me he knew who had done this and how I could get revenge. I found out sometime later that the fire was started by some inferno demon that had been taken care of only a week after the incident." she trailed off.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea." He apologized. Despite the fact that he had just hit on a sensitive subject he still marveled at how the girl's emotions played freely across her face.

"How about you?" she asked, brightening in both word and look as she turned the subject. He shrugged.

"My dad was in it. His first wife and he had my half-brother Sesshoumaru before she was killed. He was sent my mom as a new partner. A few years later I came along. My brother and I followed in our father's foot steps." He answered, then remembered something, "Oh and on that note. My brother, best friend, and their partners want to meet you tomorrow."

"Are they coming here?" She asked picking up an apple. She must have been starting to relax. 

"Naw, we're meeting them at a restaurant. Sesshoumaru is picking so it'll probably be something fancy. Wine, dancing, and tiny little plates of food." He said with a smirk. She smiled back but seemed distracted. "Is some thing wrong?" She looked up from the table at his question.

"I…can't find a knife to cut up my apple." She said meekly a slight blush creeping on to her cheeks again.

"Oh. That's my fault. I don't normally use knifes to cut things up." He took the apple from her hand and sliced it into several pieces with his claws. She blinked as he set it down in front of her.

"That's useful." She chirped brightly. He raised an eyebrow. Her fear had faded fast; Kikyo had screamed. She took one of the slices and smiled brightly at him again, "So…what now?"

"I don't know. What weapons do have training in?" He answered casually. Kagome put down her apple and began to list things off on her fingers.

"Let me see; Staff, bow and arrow, chain blade, steel fans, and swords." She paused for a moment, "Yeah, I think that's all." Inuyasha blinked at her. He had heard of being trained in more them one weapon before, but even he only had training in three: the staff, sword, and daggers. Was this girl only slightly trained in each? The mention of a sword got his attention more then anything else. Females weren't trained with a blade except under special circumstances. Sango was an exception; of course just about everything about Sango was as such.

"A sword, really? That's unusual." He asked his curiosity slip through.

"It was that or an extra math course. I hate math." She answered. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. He had to agree, for all the math he had used during his time on the job he would have happily given one or two courses up in exchange for more weapons training.

"So you feel up for sparing sometime?" asked coolly, "I'm pretty handy with a sword myself.

"Any time." She challenged back.

***********************************************************

Inuyasha groaned as he pulled the covers over his head. Of all the things he was, a morning person was not one of them. Sure he could get up early if work required it, but there was no work to do today. He couldn't even begin to fathom a reason for waking up at 7 in the morning. His nose twitched. What was that smell? It made his mouth water. Where was it coming from? Slowly the wheels in his brain started to process what his nose was trying to tell him. Then it clicked. His eyes snapped open with realization. Breakfast. Hot, freshly cooked, breakfast. In a move much slower then his usual pace, Inuyasha climbed from bed. Sleep he could catch up on, but it had been years sense he last had a hot, home cooked breakfast.

Kagome looked up when a bed rumpled Inuyasha, who seemed completely unaware of the fact that he was only wearing a pair of red plaid boxers, appeared in the doorway to his room. She took note of his lean yet muscled body as he paused in the doorway to steady himself with both hands on the doorframe. His eyes where heavy lidded and his long hair, to her slight disgust, fell perfectly into place as he walked rather mechanically across the room. 

For his part, Inuyasha was obvious to everything that didn't involve food. He had missed the fact that he was basically naked in front of a girl he barely knew and that she was only wearing a pair of loose green plaid pajama pants and a white spaghetti strap shirt. He sat down heavily in a chair as she placed a plate of scrambled eggs with cheese, hash browns, and sausage, along with a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee before him. She also set a plate of toast and the butter and jelly out before seating herself before her own breakfast. Inuyasha lend heavily on a forearm and began to eat.

"Damn woman, you can cook." He muttered sleepily. Kagome smile as she took a sip of her coffee. She had always been a morning person, but from the looks of things her new partner was not. And she had had enough encounters with people like him to know that it was best to let them wake up on their own and keep her rise-and-shine attitude to herself.

Inuyasha's brain slowly brought the world into focus as food filled his stomach and fueled his consciousness. He couldn't remember the last hot breakfast he had had at home. He looked up to see Kagome eating her breakfast in silence, though she didn't seen to be sleepy in the least. The fact that she was still in her sleepwear dawned on him, as well as the fact that her white shirt wasn't leaving much to the imagination. He felt a chill, gulped, and looked down. Yep, he was just wearing boxers. God bless his foresight to wear those. Normally he didn't wear anything, but the fear that he might forget about having a new partner in his sleepy state had made him too self-conscious. He looked up to see Kagome smiling as if she could read his mind and he felt his face heat up.

"I didn't know how you liked your eggs so I made them like mine." She downed the last of her coffee and stood, "I got dibs on the first shower." With that she rose, put her plate into the sink, and headed for her room. Inuyasha looked down at his plate, his face still felt hot. He sighed. In his stupor he had just inadvertently shown her more flesh then any other girl in his life, and this was just their first full day as partners. Great, just great. He ate the last of his food and looked around. His ears told him Kagome was as good as her word about the shower. Well at least she was distracted for the moment. He rose and cleaned the kitchen before heading to his room.

Inuyasha's room was much like Kagome's only he had done it in red and gold and it had much more lived in feel. Why he made it so different from the rest of the house he wasn't sure. He moved to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black sweatpants. He pulled them on, tied the drawstring, and looked into his mirror. He felt a little self-conscience going back out without a shirt, but he could still hear Kagome in the bathroom and he preferred to practice without a shirt. He stopped as he passed the bathroom door and gave it a quick rap.

"Kagome?"

"Almost done." She called back.

"Don't rush. I just wanted to say thanks for breakfast and I'm going to go practice in the dojo if you need me."

"Ok and you're welcome." He heard her pick up the hair dryer, "You never told me how you liked your eggs."

"Cooked." He answered lightly.

"Aren't you going to shower?" She asked with a light laugh.

"Then go get sweaty?"

"Good point."

"Anyway, you know where to find me." He finished and walked out. He passed through the main room, noting that it still smelled nicely of breakfast, and into the door just past Kagome's. The room was large and white. Weapons of all kinds hung from the walls and stood in stands. The floor was covered in blue workout mats. A second door lead into a long side room with a target on the far end for practicing long range weapons.

Inuyasha stretched his arms over his head and listened to shoulders pop then swiveled his head to do the same for his neck. He shrugged his shoulders and picked up his favorite sword, Tetsusaiga, from its stand. His father had given the blade to him when he had passed The Agency entrance exam. It really wasn't much to look at, but only at first glance. In Inuyasha's hands alone it transformed into a giant fang. He pulled the sword from its sheath and watched it transfigure without even a thought. He replaced the sheath in the stand and took a fighting stance in the middle of the room.

******************************************************

Kagome stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped securely around her torso. She instinctively checked the room for someone she knew wouldn't be there before pulling the towel off. She tossed it onto her bed and moved to her dresser. Inuyasha had a nice idea about working out. Besides he still owed her a duel. She pulled on a pair of under wear, her green/blue halter-top, and a pair of black biking shorts. Next Kagome took a hair tie and pulled her raven tresses into high ponytail. Checking her appearance once more in the mirror, she left her room and headed for the dojo.

She opened the door carefully and quietly as not to disturb whatever Inuyasha was doing or accidentally get into the line of any attack. What she saw made her breath catch. Inuyasha was in the middle of the room spinning in what seemed an almost intimate dance of metal, skin, and hair. The blade flashed dangerously in the bright lights. His long hair swirled and seemed to tease the blade as it played just out of reach. Suddenly the demon came to a stop. His hair fell into place and the huge blade in his hand was held, point down, with one hand, the other held out for balance just an inch from the back edge of the blade. His legs were spread shoulder width apart and bent at the knees. Inuyasha's golden eyes focused on her with an intense stare so deep it sent a shiver down her spine. A long moment passed with out a word or movement from either.

"Did you need something?" Inuyasha asked as he straightened up. Kagome blinked and shook her head to clear it. She looked away as her gaze fell on his slightly sweaty and very naked chest.

"Umm…Well…I…" she was blushing and she knew it, "You said something about sparing yesterday." Inuyasha blinked once and then smiled.

"I did, didn't I. Well, grab a sword." He gestured around the room at her many choices. Kagome looked around; there were katanas, broadswords, fancy swords with curved blades, daggers, and many more. But nothing that looked like it would stand up to the enormous sword slung over Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha must have noticed her distress because he walked over and sheathed his sword into a rather beat-up looking katana sheath, sending the logical portion of Kagome's brain into a tale-spin. He pulled a broadsword off the wall. She smiled and followed suit. Kagome took a minute and get the feel of her sword, as did Inuyasha, before the two took up fighting stances across the room from each other.

They stood poised for a moment, each sizing the others up. It came down to Inuyasha's speed, strength, and experience against Kagome's fresh training, smaller size, and holy power. Both judged how much force to use; these where very real and very sharp weapons but neither wanted to hurt the other. Suddenly Kagome moved. 

In a movement much faster then Inuyasha would have attributed to her; Kagome crossed the room and took a swing at him. He ducked letting the swing go over his head before striking out at her. There was a clash of metal against metal as Kagome blocked with the flat of her sword. She used her other hand to help push. He definitely had the upper hand in the strength department and she could tell he was still holding back. They stayed like that for only a moment before jumping apart.

Again they stood still eyeing each other. Intense gold eyes focused on bright blue ones. It was Inuyasha who made the first move this time. He leapt into the air, intent on bring his blade down on her head. Kagome again blocked just as she did last time. When Inuyasha added pressure to force her down, Kagome swept his feet out from under him. The demon landed unceremoniously on his ass and quickly found their position reversed. With a sharp growl of surprise and frustration, Inuyasha put his foot into her gut and flipped her over his head and off him.

Kagome landed with a soft thud on her stomach and her sword slid from her hand across the room. She was quick to get up but Inuyasha was quicker to block her path. A cool smirk crossed his face. He had her trapped and he knew it. Kagome took a few steps in retreat then, to the demon's great surprise, jumped and did a mid-air flip right over his head. She landed in a crouch with her hand on the hilt of her sword. Inuyasha was quick to recover but Kagome had already anticipated his move and had rolled to her feet and away from his strike.

The two stood apart catching their breath. Inuyasha now had a new found respect for his new partner. She was holding her ground well. Now was the time to turn up the stakes. He rushed her. Kagome anticipated another strike from above and made to block. She wasn't prepared for Inuyasha to grab the hilt of her sword over her hand and drive her backward into the wall.

Kagome now found herself in a precarious position. Inuyasha had her pressed to against the wall of the dojo; his body molded to hers to keep her from using her legs to push him away. The two swords where scissors at her throat. The slightest movement on Inuyasha's part and she would loose her head. She gulped.

Inuyasha's nose was only a few inches from her own and his heavy breathing warmed her face. His intense eyes stared into hers with something she couldn't identify. He pressed against her more heavily, the sweat of their abs mingling where the skin touched. She could feel the pressure of his hard chest muscles against her breasts increased and decreased with each breath they took. He licked his lips and let his eyes roam over her.

"Well, well, well." He said in a voice that was almost husky and accentuated with his heavy breathing, "I looks like I've caught a pretty little miko. Whatever shall I do with her?" Kagome swallowed hard at the sound of his voice. He wouldn't really… do anything… would he? She couldn't read what was in his eyes and it made her edgy. Inuyasha heard her heart rate go up and smiled slightly as he put his face kissably close to her's. "I know." He said, not sounding at all as if he had just thought of it as he looked her straight in the eyes, "Make me lunch wench." Kagome's jaw dropped and he began to laugh.

"Damn you!!!!" She hissed indignantly, "You scared me! Let me go!"

"Not until you agree to my terms." He teased. He had her pinned and was enjoying himself far too much.

"I hate you." She growled. Inuyasha just smirked.

***********************************************************

Inuyasha let the hot water roll over his body as he enjoyed his morning shower. He couldn't help but smile at himself for his little joke on Kagome. He didn't know why, but teasing her just felt natural. She was so different from Kikyo. His former partner always seemed to bring a chill with her wherever she went. Kagome, on the other hand, brought warmth and sunshine when she entered a room.

He turned off the water, couched down, and gave himself a good dog-like shake. He stepped out of the shower and took a towel from the rack. Running the towel through his long white hair he stepped into his room. The towel dropped on to the floor as he began to rummage through his closet for some clothes. He pulled on a pair of boxers, jeans, and a black shirt. He didn't bother with shoes, he never wore them unless he was going somewhere or was trying to impress someone.

He stepped from his room to find Kagome dressed in khaki shorts and a green tank top. She was sitting on the couch eyes focused on the TV. He glanced at her hands to see her working furiously at the Gamecube controller. Looking at the TV he saw she had put in Sonic Adventure Battle, one of his personal favorites. With a smile he volleyed over the back of the couch and landed beside her. She didn't acknowledge him at all. He watched in silence as she raced through the large ring at the end of the level.

"You didn't ask to play my games." He said sternly, but his smile betrayed him.

"Do you ever give up?" She asked looking at him in amused annoyance. 

"Only if you let me play too." He said picking up the second controller. She smiled and hit the reset button. 

*******************************************************

Inuyasha set down his controller and stretched as he stood up. The pair had been playing video games most of the day. Kagome had shown him up in RPGs and adventure games, but he had her whipped in fighting and sport games. Kagome had made them spaghetti for lunch, but that was the only break they had taken. He would have happily continued to play if they where not expected to be at a restaurant across town in an hour and a half.

"So how should I dress?" Kagome asked as she too stood and stretched.

"Humm…" Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head, "Sesshoumaru and Rin are picking so something nice but not formal." He answered after a bit of thought he added, "Oh and nothing too short."

"You care how long my skirt is?" She asked in amusement. A slow smirk crossed his face.

"Let's just call it a bit of friendly advice." He answered and disappeared into his room. Kagome shrugged and went into her own room. She opened her closet and walked in. The racks where full of clothes. Kagome frowned as she began to sort through the out fits. Something nice but not formal and nothing too short. The criteria seemed easy enough, but she still felt unsure. After ten minute she came up with a green dress that was nice and not too revealing, and black dress that showed a little skin but looked more formal, and a red dress that was about halfway between the other two. 

She held each up to her body in front of her mirror, judging the pros and cons of each. The black one was shorter then she would have liked, but it was the best for a fancy restaurant. The green one was one of her favorites, but lacked the formalness of the other two. The red was nice, but she wasn't sure if it would be elegant enough. She sighed in defeat. She had to pick one soon or she wouldn't have time to finish getting ready. That left her with one option. She would ask for a second opinion. Taking the dresses with her, Kagome walked through the bathroom and knocked on Inuyasha's door.

"Inuyasha, can I get your opinion on some dresses?" She called through the door.

"Sure. Come on in. I'm decent." He called back. Kagome opened the door to find Inuyasha dressed much the same as he did yesterday only now he was wearing a light blue shirt. His shirt was only half buttoned and showed his white wife beater underneath. Kagome held up the dresses for him to see.

"Which one?" She asked. Inuyasha put his chin in his hand and studied the dresses for a moment. His gold eyes flickered from one to the next seeming to judge each on its own merit for standards only he knew.

"I think any of them would look good on you. Pick the one you like best." He said turning his attention back to his shirt happy he had assured her in her choices.

"That doesn't help me much. Which one would you like me to wear?" Kagome persisted. Inuyasha stopped and looked at her. The one he thought she should wear? Well… the green one would look pretty with her dark hair, of course so would the red one, but the black one… no, not around Miroku.

"The red one." He said finally. She nodded and headed out. Inuyasha shook his head and looked at himself in the mirror. She wanted to know his opinion on a dress. That was new. He finished the last button and closed his eyes. His imagination dressed her in the little black dress. He shook his head to push the thought away; he had just met her yesterday. Checking to make sure he had everything buttoned or zipped once more he headed to living area.

Inuyasha flopped down on the coach to wait. He had spent all of twenty minutes picking out clothes and getting dressed. If Kagome were like any other girl she would probably spend most of the remaining hour or so before they had to leave getting ready. He flipped on the TV and began to surf for something to catch his interest. Every once in a while he would turn an ear to check Kagome's progress.

Forty-five minutes later Kagome stepped from her room. She wore the red dress as Inuyasha suggested. It was sleeveless, with a snug fit to the top of her body and loose skirt that ended four inches above her knees. It dipped low in front to show just a hint of cleavage. Her feet were dressed in red velvet pumps. Her long black hair hung freely down her back. Inuyasha blinked. She looked pretty good. He smiled and rose to his feet.

"Shall we, my lady?" He asked, a big grin on his face as he offered her his arm.

"Of course." She smiled and accepted the offering. He smiled and led her out the door, locking it behind them. They lived at the top of the building and where therefore the only doorway on the floor, the elevator didn't even come this high. The only way down was the stairs. So needless to say Kagome was a little surprised when Inuyasha turned and led her in the opposite direction, stopping right in front of a dead end wall.

"Uh…Inuyasha," She asked, "Why are we standing in front of a wall? The stairs are the other way." He tilted his head towards her and smiled at her. Without a word he pressed his palm against part of the wall paneling. A soft glow came from underneath and then a door, that a moment before had been seamless, slide upwards revealing a hidden, and completely dark, elevator. He smiled and walked her in. As soon as their feet touched the floor, the inside light up with bright fluorescence and the door slide back into place behind them. Inuyasha lend against the wall as the elevator made its decent.

"Wouldn't people notice us getting off?" Kagome asked, still a little dazed.

"This elevator only stops on the top floor and the second basement. It a level that only we should be able to access. If anyone is down there we'll have to kill them." He spoke as if he where talking about the weather, "But don't worry. There is no way to get there from the rest of the building, so it shouldn't come to that." The elevator stopped and the door opened to a huge dark void. Inuyasha stepped out without a word and Kagome followed.

"Lights." He commanded, and the darkness was flooded in a bright pale light. Kagome looked around to see a huge garage filled with every sort of car imaginable. Most were sporty and looked fast but there were a handful of trucks and other work vehicles. Kagome's eyes roved over the many cars before her; blues, reds, yellows, blacks, and silver. All in pristine condition.

"See anything that strikes your fancy?" Inuyasha asked, smiling at the look of amazement on her face.

"That one." She replied after a moment and pointed to a black convertible Vet. He smiled, nodded, and walked over to it. He took the handle of the passenger's side and opened the door for her. She nodded her thanks and got in. Walking around he got into the driver's side and started the car. He drove them from the parking spot and stopped. Inuyasha gave her a sidelong smirk and revved the engine. She looked forward to see what looked like a solid concrete wall.

Kagome smirked back at him. It was just another illusion and he was trying to scare her. Well, she'd show him. Inuyasha revved the engine again and brought down the top. He smiled at her again and gunned it. The car shot forward and Kagome had to hold down her skirt to preserve her modesty. Inuyasha rested one arm on the car door as if driving at solid concrete was an everyday occurrence. The wall was approaching fast, but Kagome refused to let him scare her twice in the same day. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. At the last possible moment he turned the car sharply to the right, up a ramp, out a garage bay door, and on to the street. Kagome turned around just in time to see the door slide closed and an illusion of a shrub covered it.

"Inuyasha: two. Kagome: Nothing." Inuyasha smirked as he looked at the wide-eyed expression on her face. 

"I can't believe you drove strait at a solid wall!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha just pressed the gas and accelerated onto the freeway. 

"What's wrong Kagome? Don't you trust me?" He asked the cool smile not leaving his lips.

"That's twice today you could have killed me!"

"But I didn't." He added then looked more serious, "And I won't. Promise."

"Humph!" Kagome replied. Inuyasha shrugged and swerved around a slower car. He continued to drive like a bat out hell for another fifteen minutes before pulling off the freeway and onto a road leading to a rich looking part of town. Soon after he pulled into the parking lot of a large building. Though, building, probably wasn't the right word for it. The structure was really a large, glass globe on a fancy pillar of concrete some 30 stories up. A net of lights caged the globe. Inuyasha parked and got out with Kagome following suit. They crossed the parking lot to the front of the building. Inuyasha opened the door for her.

"You know you can be quiet the gentleman for someone who tried to kill me twice today." Kagome smirked at him.

"You're welcome." He replied, following her in and taking her arm. Kagome noticed he had pinned his ears to hide them in his hair as they approached the mantra de.

"Do you have a reservation sir?" The snooty looking man with slicked back hair asked as he looked down his nose at them.

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha answered.

"Ah, yes. Sesshoumaru party of six, top floor privet garden table." The man's demeanor took a sudden turn to a bright side. "Amy here will show you up." He gestured dramatically to a young blond woman who bowed and motioned them to follow. They stepped into a spacious elevator with a glass side. The lift jolted and they watched the ground fall away. A few minutes and some 35 stories later they stopped, the door opened, and Inuyasha and Kagome exited leaving Amy to ride down alone.

The room they stepped into was indeed a garden, with a ceiling of domed glass to keep the weather out. The room was filled with flowers in full bloom and a large Koi pond off to one side and a stone dance floor on the other. A flagstone walkway lead to a long, white clothed covered table in the center of the room. Four people where already seated but turned their attention to the new partners as they entered.

"You must be Kagome." A man a bit taller and older then Inuyasha but with the same long white hair and gold eyes stood as soon as they approached the table. He was dressed in khaki slacks, brown shoes, and white silk shirt. "I'm Sesshoumaru. It is a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand to her. Kagome released Inuyasha's arm and took his hand. Sesshoumaru raised it to his lips and gave the back of her hand a quick kiss before releasing her. "May I introduce my partner Rin." He gestured to a cute girl of about 17 with brown hair and dark smiling eyes. She had on a cheery yellow dress. They too shook hands.

"I, My Lady, am Miroku." A boy of about 19 said as he stood and also extended his hand to her. He had his short black hair in a little ponytail at the base of his neck and was dressed in a purple shirt and black slacks and shoes. Kagome saw a weary look pass over Inuyasha's face as she took Miroku's hand. He too raised it to his lips, but unlike Sesshoumaru he didn't just brush his lips there. Instead he held her hand there for a long moment… that turned into a minute… and then two. Kagome began to try and take her hand back only to have him hold tighter and look up at her.

"Lady Kagome, I must say that being in your presence of your radiant beauty makes even the sun seem dim." Kagome felt her face get hot, "Will you bare my child?" Inuyasha took this moment to hit Miroku upside the head with his fist, knocking him to the floor.

"Ignore him." The girl who had been sitting next to him said as she stood. She had dark brown, almost black, hair and red/brown eyes and was dressed in a pretty pink. "I'm Sango and unfortunately this lecher is my partner." 

"Is he always like that?" Kagome asked as she took her hand.

"Yes." The others confirmed as one.

"Oh."

"He's a good man in a fight though." Inuyasha said pulling out a chair for her. Kagome sat with the rest of the group. "Oh, and Miroku." He added as the boy pulled himself off the floor, "Groping her would probably be unhealthy. She gave me a real run for my money with a sword this morning." Kagome blushed and the others raised an eyebrow at her.

"SHE gave YOU a run for your money with a SWORD." Rin said her eyes getting a little big. "But you're the best. Only Sesshoumaru can come close" If it where possible Kagome got even redder.

"Aww, she blushes." Miroku cooed, "Let me take you to the dance floor to cool off." He gave she a lecherous smile. Kagome beat both Inuyasha and Sango to the punch, literally. 

"I think she will do just fine." Sesshoumaru said in amusement.


	3. Chapter 2

****

Sprout: ^_^ I'm glad I was able to convey Inu in the way I meant too. 

****

Kiya1821, Murky-lurky, Slycat, & Missblu: Thanks, I'm glad you are enjoying it so much.

****

Inu-Tsuki44: Yes, you'd think he would… but alas where would we be without our favorite pervert.

****

Sprouts Outsider: Green is my favorite color, actually Kagome's room is really mine with a picture window added. To answer your question, I am a Capricorn. Why do you ask?

****

Tetsusaiga: I'm glad you're enjoying it.

****

Kagome-Reborn: Thanks. Tabitha really meant a lot to me.

****

GothicElf:Half-naked Inu, we all love it. ^_^ I guess I'll have to watch****Bourne Identity, but sadly I do not own a dvd player. *Sigh*

****

SirusPolaris: *Blush* Thanks.

****

KagomeRain: Thanks a lot. Sonic Rules! Sonic and Zelda are my favorite games.

****

Tinuviel: I'm glad you're enjoying it. I agree it was nice to have Sess and Inu being nice to each other. They really would be a great team… actually they WILL make a great team later.

****

Shadow-the13: Yeah, the first chapter is the longest at 12 pages the rest are around 6 to 8 pages each. As for Kikyo, you'll learn more about her later.

****

Serena SilverMoon: Yeah, I love Kagome hitting Miroku too.

****

MoodSightEyes: Umm…ok

**__**

The Agency

Chapter 2

Kagome made a desperate grab for her lost sword. Her hand wrapped around the hilt and she tried to pull up to block the coming strike. Unfortunately a bare foot came down on her hand, pinning it and the sword to the floor. Cold steel pressed against her throat. She raised her eyes to see Inuyasha's smirking face. Damn. That was the fifth time this week.

"So, What's for lunch today, wench?" He was wearing one of his cocky smiles.

"Chicken Alfrado, but only if you don't quit crushing my hand." She snorted. He released her and went to put away his sword.

"Just out of curiosity," Kagome said as he picked herself up and followed him, "Why do you always get me to cook for you when I loose?"

"Because just about the only thing I can make is instant Raman and you're a great cook." He replied. Kagome felt a blush creep over her cheeks. "So what are you going to take as a prize on the off chance you ever beat me?"

"WHEN I beat you, I'm going to make you treat me to a nice dinner out or maybe a full day at a spa." She snorted. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok, you know we could always share." He teased. Kagome just flicked him off over her shoulder as she left the dojo.

Kagome stripped off her clothes as soon as she hit the bathroom. She knew Inuyasha was only joking about the sharing thing and had a feeling he did it to get a rise out of her. Their relationship was very friendly and his teasing seemed unusually natural. She turned on the water and began to wash. The hot water felt good as it rolled over her skin and washed away the sweat. A day at the spa really was starting to sound good.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha called through the door.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"Can you meet me in the living room when you get done?"

"Sure. Why?"

"You'll see." Kagome didn't bother to answer she knew he was already gone. So why would he want her to meet him in the living room? Normally he took a shower directly after her. She shrugged it off as he rinsed away the last of the soap and turned off the water. She would know soon enough.

Kagome stepped out of her room dressed in a black skirt and a button up light blue blouse. Inuyasha was seated on the couch facing the TV, which was off. He was still wearing his black sweatpants and no shirt. A single ear flickered in her direction before he turned to look at her. He gave her a cool smile and patted the seat of the couch next to him.

"Come have a seat." Kagome gave him a suspicious look. She had learned he wasn't above pulling pranks on her. His overly happy grin always seemed to proceed such events.

"What are you up to?" She asked as she made her way over to him.

"Nothing. Sit. Trust me."

"Isn't that what you said just before you pulled your last prank on me." She stood next to the couch eyeing him.

"I'm sorry. No tricks, Demon's honor. Now just sit." Kagome narrowed her eyes but complied. Inuyasha leaned over to the coffee table and pushed a manila folder towards her and motioned for her to take it. 

"What's this?"

"I thought you'd like to do the honors of opening the file to your first case." Kagome's eyes widened and flipped open the file. She scanned the vague information. 

"Well…" Inuyasha prompted after a moment.

"It's not very specific. Just says there's a demon on a road outside of town that's attacking passing cars and eating the people inside. Nothing else." She answered.

"That's pretty normal. We're going to have to gather the information we need on our own. Let me get washed and dressed and we'll get going. Oh and I got you something." He reached behind the arm of the couch and pulled out a nicely wrapped present. Kagome took it with a quick glance to see if he had on his trickster smile. He didn't. Carefully he removed the bow and paper, leaving her with a white box sitting in her lap. She glanced at him again before pulling off the lid. Inside she found folded green and black fabric. Kagome pulled it out to find it was it was a nice green T-shirt and a pair of black tight fitting pants. She turned a questioning look at her partner.

"It's fire-rat fur." He answered her unasked question, "It may not look it but it will give you complete range of motion and is stronger then poor armor. Put it on, I've got my own outfit and it's the best thing to work in." With that he stood and left the room.

*********************************************************

Kagome slid into passenger's side seat of the silver Jag. She had done as Inuyasha told her and dressed in the fire-rat fur outfit. He had dressed in a red shirt and black pants of the same material and style. He started the car and drove out, much more calmly then the first day.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked, "The file said the attacks only happen at night, it's just barely past lunch time."

"We're going to see Kouga. He's my best informant. If there's anything going on, he'll know and have details." Inuyasha answered. Kagome lend back in her seat and watched the world go by. She had spent the better part of her life training for this, but Inuyasha had already shown her, several times, that experience could over come training. She looked down at Inuyasha's sword and her bow and arrow set in her lap. "Relax. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Inuyasha reassured.

"I'm not nervous." She countered, a little too quickly.

"Yes, you are, I can smell it in your scent." He turned his head to look at her and smiled softly. "And you have the right to be. It's your first case." He gave her a reassuring pat on the knee. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." Kagome nodded and took a deep breath. Inuyasha gave her another soft smile and returned his hand to the wheel. They drove in silence for several more minutes before he pulled into the parking lot of an out of the way dinner. Inuyasha parked and got out, leaving Kagome to follow.

They entered as Inuyasha again pinned his ears to hide them as they made their way to a back booth and took seats across from each other. A waitress walked up and asked if they wanted anything. They each ordered a cup of coffee. The waitress returned with their order quickly before turning her attention to costumes with more interest on spending money. They chatted lightly as they waited. 

Fifteen minutes later and man dressed in jeans, running shoes, and a blue shirt walked in. His long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail and his pupil-less blue eyes scanned the room. No one took any notice. Without a word that man crossed the room and slid into their booth next to Kagome. Now she could see that he had pointed ears like Sesshoumaru and fangs. He scanned Kagome with a look that made Inuyasha growl.

"She nice. Much pretty then the last bitch." He replied without taking his eyes from Kagome, "What do you say you and I go have some fun sometime, babe?"

"Kouga, have you got what we want or not?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I definitely have what she wants. As for you, I don't swing that way." Kouga replied looking at Inuyasha for the first time. Kagome went a very deep shade of red.

"Fuck you. Do you have information or not?" The white haired demon ground out.

"You wouldn't be that lucky and I always have information. What are you looking for?"

"Demon stalking a country road to the south of here."

"Yeah, I got information on that. How much are you paying?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha passed an envelope to him across the table. Kouga picked it up the envelope and opened it. Kagome saw a large number of large bills. The demon closed the envelope and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Well?" The half demon demand.

"It's a cross-breed, half bat half mantis. The thing is fast as hell in the air and is really an only good a one strikes. Get it on the ground and avoid its first strike and you can take it easy. Its favorite attack is to hang upside down from a tree and grab the car as it passes. Damn patient thing too, can hang there for hours without moving a muscle. Low level, no human form."

"Good. Let's go Kagome." Inuyasha said getting up. Kouga didn't move.

"Excuse me." Kagome said trying to get him to move. Kouga put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Kagome's heart leapt into her throat.

"You never did answer my question. You want to go have some fun?" His voice was low and sent a shiver down her spine. She tried to pull away only to have his grip tighten. Inuyasha took this moment to intervene. In one smooth movement he pulled Kouga away from her and held him off the floor.

"If I ever hear of you talking like that to Kagome again, I'm going to rip your head off wolf! You got that?" Inuyasha's voice was unlike anything Kagome had ever heard before. It was low and dangerous in a way that conveyed just how very serious he was. If this affected Kouga, he hid it well. He pulled himself from the hanyou's grasp and put his nose in the air.

"You wouldn't dare half-breed. You need me and you know it. Catch you on the flip side, babe." With that he turned on his heels and walked out. Inuyasha snorted and watched him leave. After a moment he motioned for Kagome to follow and headed for the car. They got in but Inuyasha didn't start the car.

"You ok Kagome? He didn't hurt you did he?" His voice was gentle but still held an edge of anger.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine." She replied. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment then started the car and headed back towards town. "Where are we going now?"

"Back to get a different car. I'm kind of fond of this one." He replied his voice and his faster then usual driving showing his anger.

"Inuyasha… are you… ok?" She asked timidly, "I've never seen you…act that way before." Inuyasha slumped a little and sighed.

"I'm sorry Kagome. But when you get to know Kouga like I do…" he let the sentence trail off. She looked at him quizzically so he continued, "See, Kouga isn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he's strong, has good connections, and is damn clever." He gave Kagome a quick sideways look, "He is the leader of a gang of wolf demons here in town. A few years back they started stirring up trouble I was assigned to taking care of it. Kouga himself wouldn't have been a problem to eliminate, but his gang is super loyal and I couldn't fight them all. Instead I started paying him as an informant. In return he keeps me well supplied with exclusive information and keeps his gang from causing any problems." Inuyasha pulled into the garage bay and parked before speaking again. "Unfortunately he's half right. I do need him. He is a very good informant. Kouga knows what's going on, where, and when at any given time on any given day. Hell, he knew where to meet us before you even knew that we had a case." He got out of the car and stopped to look at her in a way she had never seen before. It was full of seriousness and meaning, "But he ever hurts you, I will personally rip his heart out and stuff it down his throat." Kagome nodded.

*******************************************************

Inuyasha pulled to a stop on the side of the rode. He and Kagome had gotten Chinese for dinner and switched to a jeep with reinforced sides and a hard cover top. The light of day was slowly fading and the time for them to get to work was drawing near.

"You ready for this Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as the last rays of light faded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied, taking a deep reassuring breath. He gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

"Then let's go." He started the car and pulled onto the road. Kagome pulled an arrow from her quiver and notched it on the bow. Inuyasha had his sword, Tetsusaiga, lay across his lap, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. The headlights shown down the deserted road before them. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he tried to pick out any sound that could give away the demon they knew was there. "Do you hear that?" Inuyasha whispered.

"No. I don't hear anything." Kagome whispered back.

"Exactly. Not even an insect is chirping. It's like the world is holding its breath. It means we're getting close." Inuyasha took one hand off the wheel to grip the sheath of his sword. Kagome tightened her grip in her bow. Neither saw anything out of the ordinary. 

Without any warning, there was a loud crunching sound all around them and the car was suddenly in the trees. The metal of the car crushed around them with loud snapping sounds. A pair of large, glowing, bug like red eyes looked through the windshield at them. Inuyasha swore like sailor and lashed out with his sword. It went straight through the windshield and sliced a good chunk out of the demon's face, blood spayed across the car. The creature gave an inhuman screech and dropped them to the ground. Without hesitation Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by wrist and pulled her out of the car with him. They escaped just in time to see a huge mantis like claw impale the jeep.

Kagome looked up to see a huge green/brown monster. It was hanging upside down from a tree branch by four insect-like legs. Its head was mantis like but his had a distinctly fanged mouth like a vampire bat. Twin pairs of bat wings where half open on the back of its insect body. The blood red compound eyes glowed down at them mincingly.

Inuyasha growled and brandished his sword. The monster clicked its jaws in response. Kagome gulped and re-notched her arrow. She remembered what Kouga had said about its flying, if it took off they where in trouble. She stepped up to Inuyasha's shoulder and pulled back her bow. 

The creature noticed her movement and struck out at her. Inuyasha's swung his sword out to meet the strike. The two met with a loud clang. Kouga was right, the creature back down after a single strike and waited for the next opportunity of an opening.

"Shoot it Kagome." Inuyasha whispered forcefully. Kagome narrowed her eyes and focused. She pulled the string taunt and with a twang she released the arrow. It shot through the air leaving a pink glowing trail in its wake. The arrow met its target with and audible thud. There was a bright flash of rose colored light, causing the partners to shield their eyes. When the light cleared, the mantis-bat was gone, leaving only a pile of dust where it had once been.

Inuyasha blinked. Had he seen right. With one arrow, she had destroyed the creature. Kikyo had never done that. He had always had to finish the job off or she had to use more then one arrow.

"Shit." He whispered as he sheathed his sword, "Remind me not to piss you off." Kagome blushed. They turned to the jeep. It was totaled…completely. Both sides where crushed and the windshield was completely shattered. The entire front of the vehicle was covered in a thick layer of blood. The wheels where all blown out from the fall and sticking away from the car at odd angles. Not to mention the fact that it had been impaled.

"So that was it?" Kagome asked, "I was expecting more of a battle."

"It was a low level demon," Inuyasha replied with a shrug, "You can't expect too much from them."

"So how do we get home? I don't think that car is ever going to run again."

"It won't. That's why I didn't want to take the jag. Don't worry, someone will be by to clean up soon." He tied his sword to his waist and crouched down on the ground, "Well get on. We'll go home the old fashioned way." Kagome strapped her bow and quiver to her back and climbed on. As soon as she was settled he leapt into the air. Kagome gave a surprised squeak and tightened her grip. Inuyasha grinned.

**********************************************************

Inuyasha was almost as a fast on his feet as he was behind the wheel. He flew through the air, leaping from building to building with ease. With out the late evening traffic of the city to get in the way, the pair had made it home in a much shorter time then if they had driven. They landed lightly on the balcony and the demon crouched down to let her off.

"That was so cool!" Kagome exclaimed as she slid to her feet.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. We can go for a run anytime." Inuyasha answered as he stood and headed for the French doors.

"Now what?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Pick up where we left off and wait for our next case. If things get too dull we can pay Kouga for some information and take a job for the hell of it."

"Oh." Kagome said as she dropped on to the couch, flipped on the TV, and began scanning the channels for something interesting.

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked after a few minutes. "You're being too quiet." Kagome shrugged but she was still frowning slightly, "Look if it's about me only defending today instead of attacking the thing head on, I just wanted you to have the victory on your first case." He sounded so apologetic; Kagome had to smile at him.

"It's not that." She reassured as he sat next to her and passed her a soda. His face twisted in concern, he could smell her distress and he didn't like it. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"What is it Kagome? What's wrong? You know you can tell me." She nodded and took a deep breath.

"It's just… just you said Kouga knew everything that goes on in this city. And… I mean… he doesn't know where we are…does he?" She asked, concern heavy in her voice. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. He leaned back into the couch and put his chin in his hand to think.

"Well… I guess he could. Never really thought about it. Why?" 

"He won't come here, will he?" Inuyasha laughed, so that was what was bothering her. He couldn't say he blamed the girl, the academy trained them in small groups of five people or less and all of the same sex. That's where he and Miroku had met. Kagome probably didn't have any experience with guys outside himself, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru; and Kouga had come on rather strong.

"Even if he does, Kouga ain't that stupid." Inuyasha reassured her with a firm hand on her shoulder, "Coming here would prove he knows we exist and then we'd have to kill him. And with Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Sesshoumaru behind us, even his pack couldn't do anything about it." Kagome smiled and nodded.

************************************************************

Inuyasha sat himself before the large stack of French Toast Kagome had made for breakfast. After his little mishap the first morning he had taken to sleeping in a T-shirt and pajama pants. This however didn't make him anymore awake in the morning. Inuyasha lazily poured syrup over the mound before cutting off a piece and beginning to eat. Glancing up he saw Kagome working her way through a much smaller stack in silence. He had grown use to, and appreciated, her morning silence. Thinking this early in the morning was likely to make him say something he'd live to regret.

Somehow, though, she looked different this morning. She was still wearing her usual sleep clothes. Her hair was still a little tousled from sleep. She didn't look pale in anyway and her breathing sounded as it should. He tested the air. No, she did smell sick. She wasn't even going into heat or having her monthly blood. What was different? Inuyasha was about to ask when he saw her shift her weigh rather stiffly. So that was it, she was a little sour from yesterday from all her nervous tensing.

"You want to skip practice this morning? You look stiff." Inuyasha stated as he took a final bit of his breakfast.

"Sure. Thanks." She answered picking up her plate and putting it in the sink. "I'm going to take a long hot shower." He nodded to her as he began to clean up the breakfast dishes. Inuyasha flopped on to the couch and turned on the TV while he waited his turn in the shower. How had they fallen so easily into this routine? She was always up first and made him breakfast even though he had never asked her to. After they ate she would shower and he would clean up the dishes. When she had finished her shower it was his turn. Kikyo had never been like this; ever day with her was like a constant battle. He sighed. Why was he even thinking about that bitch?

Kagome hadn't been kidding about her shower. She stayed in for nearly thirty minutes before Inuyasha heard her get out. As he made his way towards his room to get ready he wondered if she had left him any hot water. Inuyasha stopped outside the bathroom door.

"Ok Inuyasha, you can have it. Sorry it took so long." Kagome called from inside. He opened to door and smiled to her as she disappeared through the door to her room dressed only in a towel. She looked more relaxed but he could still see the tension just under the skin. He turned on the water and made the quick decision to make this shower as short as possible lest there not be enough hot water.

***************************************************************

Inuyasha stepped back into the living area to find Kagome watching TV. She was lying on her stomach on the couch not really looking like she was watching whatever was on. She had dressed in a green tank top and black pedal pushers. Every once in a while her hand would reach up and rub the back of her neck, shoulder, or upper back.

"You know you need to learn to relax when you work." He chuckled down at her from over the back of the couch.

"You delight in tormenting me don't you?" She retorted turning her head to look up at him. Inuyasha smiled and stuck out his tongue.

"Seriously though. You want me to rub your back for you?"

"Sure." She smiled her thanks. Inuyasha walked around front. He took her arms and placed them over her head and pulled her hair off to one side. Casually he swung his leg over her so that he was kneeling while straddling her hips but not really sitting on her. He pulled her shirt taunt and held it in place with his knees before placing his hands on her lower back.

He began to work the muscles in firm but gentle circles, being mind full not to rip her shirt with his claw like nails. He smiled as she gave a 'mmm' of satisfaction and her pleasure scent started to rise. Inuyasha worked his way up her back, feeling her relax under him as he worked. The longer he worked the stronger her scent grew. By the time he had made it to her shoulders his mind was starting to get a little fuzzy. The soft gratified sounds she was making weren't helping things.

Inuyasha tried to concentrate on his hands. The hands that where working on her shoulders. The shoulders connected with the graceful curve to her neck. Her neck… what did it taste like? Was it as good as her scent? Slowly he dipped his head and gave the skin a tentative lick. His body gave a slight shudder of delight and he lowered his head again. This time he was much bolder as he stared to caress the flesh with his lips, tongue, and teeth. His hands left her shoulders and, trailing his claws gently over her skin, ran up her arms. Cupping her hands in his larger ones he intertwined their fingers. With out realizing it, Inuyasha left his kneeling position and let his legs slide back to mold to her's. He felt the blood in her veins speed up as he gently began to grind against her.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice shattered the spell. It held hints of excitement and surprise mixed with confusion.

"Shit." He whispered and was gone.


	4. Chapter 3

****

Libra Dreamchaser: I must say I'm very flattered that I'm the first review you've ever given. I'm glad you feel I deserve such an honor. I'm sorry to say I have yet to read 'Amimorphs', but it is one of the series I'm trying to get around to. Right now I'm working my way through the 'Red Wall' series, which I highly recommend. As far as grammar and all that stuff goes, the credit belongs to _Onimusha_, my Beta reader. Without her I have to check and recheck my stuff a lot to find all the errors. And then I usually miss some.

****

Eimaj: Umm… not sure. You'll have to ask him.

****

Yle-chan: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. And it means a lot that you understand about my cat.

****

Serena SilverMoon: The only difference is Inuyasha felt bad and Kouga didn't, but don't worry, thing work out.

****

Kagura: *Puts lollypop in mouth happily* Thanks for the sucker! Yes I do love the color green, but I just can't help it. *Sigh* ^-^; Yes there will be a lemon towards the end but I'll warn everyone and it will be easily skipped. But it won't be for a while, mostly the rating is for violence and language. And trust me I have plenty of plans of Kouga.

****

Rindi: I'm glad I could clear that up. I probably should have said something about it in the chapter, but oh well… Anywho, I think I'm going to rent Bourne Identity and watch it.

****

Tinuviel: Yeah, we all know they love each other. She was stiff from anxious tensing, you know when you get nervous and your muscles tense up. Kouga didn't help either. Long Live The Legend of Zelda! Wind Waker Rules!

****

DeprivedSoul: Nope, Naraku isn't even getting mentioned, and Kikyo doesn't make an appearance.

****

Sprout: Cold showers are a good thing. But don't worry everything works out.

****

Shizuka Ame: Thanks. I'm glad it isn't like anything out there. Oddly enough, the prolog grew out of two weeks of sleepless nights a while back. After that the story just kind of fell into place.

****

Utsukushi: *Blush* Wow! I'm truly flattered that you would review me! I love your story _Childish Games_! I'm glad you like it so much.

****

Nghi: Wow. *eyebrow starts to twitch* those are two looooong reviews! You even had sections! I'm glad I could make you laugh. Everyone seemed to enjoy Inu half-asleep and walking around in his boxers. I couldn't imagine why… *starts to whistle while rocking on the balls of her feet*. Yes, I do have a lemon coming up, and just for you I'll make it extra juicy (no pun intended). Oh yeah, and here is lots of commas for you ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Is that enough, or would you like more? And sense you where concerned with the spelling of my name, it's EmeraldDragon. One word, but the second d is capatilized. Of course it really isn't important. I'm just nitpicking. ^_^;

****

All my other wonderful reviewers: I'm very glad you are all enjoying it so much.

**__**

The Agency

Chapter 3

Kagome blinked. Inuyasha had left, taking the warmth of his body and the heat he was creating with him. She sat up slowly and touched her neck. It was still moist and warm where his mouth had been. What just happened and where had he gone? She looked around the room. She hadn't heard a door open or close so he hadn't retreated to his room or any other room for that matter. But then where? He had bolted so fast she hadn't had a chance to see.

Inuyasha leaned heavily in the balcony railing. A swift breeze pulled at his hair, causing it to toss and twist in the wind. He was grateful for such a current. It made clearing his head easier. What just happened? What possessed him to do that? He licked his lips and found he could still taste her. A shudder ran down his spine. What was she going to think of him? He'd just told her not to worry about a jackass like Kouga and then he had to go and…

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice asked. He tilted his head to see her standing in the doorway. She looked strangely surprised and confused. Her hand was rubbing gently at her neck. He quickly looked away, using his hair to hid his face.

"Kagome… I… I didn't… I mean… what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry." He stumbled. He felt her move to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok. No harm done." She said reassuringly. In one swift movement he had grabbed her hand away and turned to look her straight in the eyes.

"No. It's not ok. I had no right to touch you like that!" He snapped. After a moment he slumped slightly and released her before turning back to look over the city. "Look, I want to make it up to you."

"You don't have too…"

"I want to. How about dinner, somewhere nice, my treat." He replied firmly.

"If it will make you feel better…"

"It will." He said looking over his shoulder at her.

"Ok then."

********************************************************

Inuyasha pulled out Kagome's chair for her and motioned for her to sit. He had been as good as his word. The restaurant was amazing. He had gotten a table very much like Sesshoumaru had done for them on her first day. It was completely private, set apart from the rest of the restaurant with velvet ropes and 'reserved' signs. Their table was set in a terrace garden complete with dance area and lit Koi pond. Kagome wore a form fitting black dress that ended six inches above her knee and spaghetti string straps that tied behind her head. Inuyasha was dressed in black pants and sports jacket over a white silk shirt. 

"This is very nice." Kagome said softly as he took his seat opposite her.

"I'm glad." He smiled, "I'd like to apologize again for my actions this morning."

"Inuyasha, for the millionth time. It's ok. I forgive you." Kagome said in exasperation. He had been apologizing all day and was starting to really get on her nerves. "Why are you so hung up on this?"

"I just don't want you to think of me like I did my last partner." He replied softly.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha pursed his lips as if to think while they waited for the waiter to finish filling their water glasses and giving them their menus. Once they where again alone he began.

"You're my third partner so far Kagome. The first was Miroku. We graduated together and I guess someone thought we made a pretty good team." He paused and made as if to study his menu, "About six months ago they split us up in favor of giving us each a rookie female partner. Miroku got Sango and I got a girl by the name of Kikyo." He paused again and studied her.

"So…"

"Kagome, how much do you know about how the Agency assigns partners?"

"Uh… nothing really."

"Well, The Agency is very much a self sustaining entity. Staff wise anyway. Kids are born to parent that don't exist so therefore they do not exist either. There are some exceptions, like you for example. But for the most part, children join the Agency once they're old enough. Anyway, that's beside the point. Most of the time partners are assigned as male and female in hopes they will fall in love and have children. But it's not a requirement. Like Miroku's parents went to the academy together. Sesshoumaru's mom was an informant for my father before she died and he met my mother. Sango and her younger brother are descendants of a race of demon exterminators that goes back to the feudal era, and so on."

"Anyway, Kikyo and I really didn't get along. It wasn't that she was bad at her job, really more of a personality conflict. She was always so stiff and cold, a very high and mighty sort of person. She wasn't exactly emotionally stable either. But I had to put up with her. According to the Agency two people have to be partners for a full year before you can put in for a new partner, unless there are extenuating circumstances." Kagome stated to ask, "I'll get to that. Somehow Kikyo got it in her head that ALL partners fall in love. So she kept… well… for example, once I got out of the shower to find her sprawled out on my bed dressed in only her unmentionables." He shook his head as if to clear it. "Those sort of things happened all the time. I was almost glad when she shot me."

"She SHOT you!" Kagome almost yelled.

"Yep," He said, patting his chest over his heart, "Just about an inch above my heart. It gave me an excuse to get rid of her and get you instead." She smiled, "I just remember how it made me feel when she did those sort of things to me and I didn't want you to feel that way around me." He leaned close to her and smiled softly before adding in a voice just above a whisper, "I really like you Kagome. I don't want you to leave me." He reached out a grasped her hand gently. Kagome felt her heart flutter.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered as a blush crept lightly across her face. They stayed that way for a long time.

"Can I take your order?" The waiter interrupted. Inuyasha gave a soft growl.

"I'll have the Shrimp Linguine." He answered in annoyance as he pulled his hand away.

"The Chicken Spaghetti, please." Kagome said softly.

"Very good. And what wine?"

"Montepulciano d'Abruzzo." 

"Very good sir." With that the waiter left. Kagome looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"You know your wines. It just surprised me." Kagome confessed. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Once you have enough dinners with Sesshoumaru, you will too."

The rest of the evening passed without event. The two talked about things in general, the earlier moments forgotten. After dinner, Inuyasha took her hand and escorted her out on to the small dance floor. Four men with a violin, cello, bass, and viola appeared and began to play. He gave her a bright smile before taking her hand in his and placing his other hand on her hip. She smiled back and rested her hand on his forearm as they began to dance. They didn't speak; there was really no need to. Each understood the other. Neither was sure how long they had been dancing when Kagome's head dropped sleepily onto his shoulder.

"Kagome?" He asked softly. She muttered something incoherent in response. He wrapped an arm around her for support as he signaled the band to stop. They complied. Inuyasha was very thankful he had paid for all this before hand, trying to do so with a sleeping girl would be very difficult. The band packed up as he picked Kagome up bridle style and headed back towards the main restaurant. 

***********************************************************

Inuyasha pushed Kagome's door open with his foot and walked in. Kagome was curled in his arms, still soundly asleep. She hadn't stirred since she fell asleep in his arms, not even when he had driven home, or unlocked the door to their home. Their home… when had he started thinking of it as such? He walked to her bed and lay her down. She curled into herself as he pulled away. He took a moment to take off her shoes before stepping back to think. He could wake her so she could change into sleep clothes or let her sleep as she was. She looked so peaceful, but she wouldn't sleep well in that dress.

"Inuyasha…" she muttered in her sleep. He blinked in surprise. She was dreaming about him. "Inu…yasha…don't leave…me…"

"I'm here Kagome. I won't leave you." He whispered back softly as he sat lightly on her bed.

"Stay…" she stirred and turned over.

"Stay where?"

"Stay…with me…"

"You're a little too asleep for me to comply with that." He replied softly. Her face contorted slightly.

"Inuyasha…sit…" He just blinked. Maybe he should wake her… Gently he took her shoulder and shook. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. "Inuyasha? How did I get back here?"

"I carried you. Did you have a nice dream?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she tried to sit up on her bed.

"You called my name, told me not to leave, stay with you, and sit."

"Sit? Why would I tell you to sit?"

"Hell if I know. I woke you so you could change. Sleep well." He finished before leaving her.

************************************************************

The next week went by without event. The pair woke, had breakfast, practiced, crashed to watch TV or play video games, Kagome would make lunch, and they would go out for the afternoon. Dinner varies between eating out and Kagome cooking. The events of and reasons behind their 'date' faded into the past. Inuyasha leaned back on the couch as he watched Kagome working intently on the newest Zelda game. She had gotten it the day it hit the shelves and had yet to play anything else. 

His ear flickered at a sound just out side the door. It was a soft sound, far too soft for Kagome's ears. He looked back over his shoulder to see a folder slide under the door. Inuyasha stood and retrieved it. He flipped it over and scanned the contents.

"Oi, Kagome. We got work." He called. She paused her game and looked over at him with a pout.

"And I was about to beat the third boss too." She took a moment to save before looking back at him. "Do we have to see Kouga?"

"Afraid so." He replied. Inuyasha saw a look pass over her face. He frowned, stepped closed to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't let him even get close to you." He promised and gave her forehead a chaste kiss. She smiled and nodded.

***********************************************************

Kagome slid into the booth at the back of the diner and Inuyasha sat next to her. The waitress quickly arrived with their coffee. It wasn't long before Kouga showed up. He stopped next to the table and looked over the situation.

"What the hell do you think you're doing sitting next to my woman, dog-turd?"

"She isn't your woman and she asked me to. Now sit down and let's get to business." Kouga narrowed his eyes at them before sliding into the seat opposite. "We need info on a highway man, he's said to be attacking anyone who picks him up." Inuyasha said as he slid the envelope across the table. Kouga picked it up and examined the contains, the dark frown never leaving his face. He pursed his lips a pocketed the envelope.

"Yeah, it's pretty simple. The guy is a support to be 1/6 turtle demon. He's got a taste for human flesh that harkens back to the old days. Slow on his feet, but a very quick and accurate strike. And if he gets hold of you there will be hell to pay." With that he stood and walked out. They watched him go in silence before following. 

The pair climbed into their gold Tahoe with out a word. Kagome fastened her seat belt as Inuyasha started the car and proceeded to drive like a maniac. They stayed silent as the half-demon dodged car along the freeway heading to the northern part of the city.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Do… do demons really eat humans?"

"Some do." He answered giving her a sideways look, "I'm not going to hurt you." He reassured softly.

"I know you won't." She said with a smile, "But would Kouga…" Inuyasha shook his head and chuckled.

"No, Kouga is interested in you as a woman not food. It's usually only low level demons that do that now a days." Kagome visibly slumped. "However, don't let your guard down around that wolf. He won't eat you, but he isn't above using you. I've seen many girls fall for him only to get their heart broken after he got what he wanted." Kagome nodded her understanding as they turned off the main road and onto a single lane highway. 

"So what's the plan?" Kagome asked. 

"Well… we can't make a scene. So we'll need to actually pick him up. Unfortunately that will put us in a confined space. We'll probably end up destroying another car. Also you need to unbuckle, I don't want you pinned to your seat when he gets in." Kagome nodded and unfastened her seat belt.

"You promise not to drive like the hounds of hell are chasing us?"

"Promise." He smiled as he too unfastened his seat belt. The half-demon gave her a bright smile before pushing the gas pedal all the way to the floor. Kagome squealed in protest and Inuyasha howled with laughter. He relaxed his foot and the SUV slowed to a more reasonable speed. "Oops." He grinned looking for all the world like it was no mistake.

"I am so not making you breakfast tomorrow." Kagome pouted.

"Awww, Kagome." He gave her his best puppy eyes, "But you're such a good cook. What will I do if I don't have your delicious cooking to wake me up in the morning?"

"Humph. You should have thought of that before… hey is that him?" Kagome pointed out the front wind at a man a little ways down the road. His clothing was dull and well worn and he lacked any shoes. The man's skin looked a strange, seeming to have a sickly green tent to it and he stood slightly hunch-backed. He had a thick knotted black hair and reptilian facial features. He thumbed for a ride with over grown fingernails… that resembled Inuyasha's claws.

"I think so." Inuyasha agreed as he pulled to a stop next to the man and rolled down the window. "Hello friend, you goin' our way?"

"Sure… am." The man said very slowly.

"Well got in." Inuyasha invited. The man nodded and went to the back door of the car. He took his time getting in, and settling.

"Thanks… for… the… lift." He said slowly, "I'm… really… just… looking… for… a bite… to eat."

"Can we drop you off somewhere?" Kagome asked kindly. The man leaned forward.

"What… was… that? I'm… a little… hard… of hearing?" He leaned closed to Kagome and cupped his ear as if to catch her words more clearly.

"I asked if we could drop you off any where?" Kagome said turning back slightly. In that instant the man grabbed her throat. Inuyasha didn't even hesitate and punched the guy in the head. The man reeled, but kept a tight grip on Kagome's throat, his claws starting to dig into the flesh and draw blood. Inuyasha hit him again, sending his head into the window with a sickening crack, spider webbing the glass and tenting it red. But still didn't release Kagome. The young miko, for her part, was desperately clawing at his hand as her face started to turn blue. Suddenly her brow furrowed and she glowed soft pink. The turtle-man's hand began to burn, smoking and sizzling. He finally let go with a yelp of pain.

Inuyasha took the opening. In an instant he drew his sword and sliced the man vertically. Blood sprayed the back of the car, ruining the nice leather interior. Not that it particularly mattered. Inuyasha had managed to not only slice the man, but most of the car in half. Kagome wasn't sure how, but until this point her partner had managed to keep the car running straight and at an even speed. Now with the back axle cut in half, he pulled off the road rather ungracefully. 

"You ok Kagome?" He asked instantly and leaned over to inspect her neck.

"Yeah, fine." She said reaching up and touched her neck. Wincing she pulled her hand away covered in blood. Inuyasha frowned.

"Let's get you home." He commanded. She nodded as they got out of the totaled car. Inuyasha took a quick look around to make sure no one was around before sweeping Kagome up bridle style and leapt into the air.

*********************************************************

Inuyasha landed on the balcony of their pent house with a grim look on his face. He gave the French doors a soft kick to open them. The demon only stopped when he came to couch and set Kagome down. He took a seat next to her and gently lifted her chin. The five puncture wounds at her throat where still bleeding. The hot liquid painted her neck and was soaking into her green fire-rat shirt.

"Hold still and trust me." He said firmly but gently. Before she could answer he dipped his head and licked her neck, gently drawing his tongue over the wounds. It stung a little at first but then turned soothing. The licking wasn't like what he had done the other day; it was more…dog like. After a minute he pulled away and examined her throat again. "I think I got them all. You better go clean up." 

"What did you do?" Kagome asked rubbing her now still slick but unhurt neck. She pulled her hand away to find it covered in blood and saliva.

"Healing saliva." He said getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"That's useful." Kagome said as she headed for the shower. Inuyasha watched as she disappeared into her room. He poured himself a glass of milk and downed it slowly. Concentrated on the taste of the milk instead of the taste of Kagome. The sound of the shower being turned on was only making things harder. Closing his eyes and could almost see the water running over her naked body. He sighed. He was going to need a shower himself now…a cold shower. He didn't even notice that Kagome had gotten out of the shower until she called out to him.

"Inuyasha…" she gasped weakly. He turned to find she holding on to the doorframe with one hand and holding her towel up with the other. Her face was flushed and she looked unhealthily pale. Her eyes seemed glazed and unseeing. "I don't… I don't feel… so good." Suddenly she fell. Inuyasha rushed to her, and only managed to catch her before she hit floor thanks to his demon speed.

"Kagome!" he called to her. As he settled her head in his lap. She was burning up and her scent was weak and sickly. How had she gotten to sick so quickly? She had been fine just a few minutes ago. She opened her eyes weakly and gave a soft groan. Inuyasha leaned close to her and sniffed. Poison. He could smell it coursing through her veins.


	5. Chapter 4

****

Libra Dreamchaser: I'm glad you see me fit to me reviewed regularly. I nearly fell out of my chair at the thought of Kikyo with a southern accent! That was a great little scent! Red Wall is a series of books by Brain Jacques. They are about an abbey, named Red Wall, run by mice, otters, badgers, etc. and they fight against rats, weasels, etc. to keep the Abby safe. I'm not sure how many books are in the series though.

****

X: Whoa! Ease off the caps lock. I'm glad you're excited, but that is a little hard to read. ^-^'

****

BurondoHimegimi: Hee Hee, evil cliffhanger… Hummm, my own stalker. I think I can deal with that. *Reaches for her staff* Yeah, I can deal with that.

****

Lasako: I agree, too often Kagome is given the part of the weakest character with no real abilities at all. I love the back rub scene too.

****

Tinuviel: Oh yeah Inu is pissed! You'll have to read to see how he gets her out of this mess.

****

Lindy*Girl: I love this cliffhanger! Glad you enjoyed it.

****

Nghi: I'm beginning to think you just like to type… There will be a few small make-out scenes scattered about. But I'm not taking out the lemon. At 13 you should probably not be reading this any way, but I can't stop you and I love your reviews anyway. Yeah, Kagome did kinda asked him to go to bed with her, but she was asleep and he has more manners then that. *Passes Kirby a new chair made of heat-treated titanium* Thanks for the help.

****

To my many other wonderful reviewers: I really enjoy all of your reviews and hope you continue to read and enjoy my story.

****

AN: Hey all! In case any one is interested, (Probably not) I got a new kitten. She is a turtle-shell calico (That's kind of ironic considering the place in the story) and I've named her Cleo. She's sleeping in my lap right now and she is absolutely adorable. Unfortunately my other cat, Rusty, hates her and my Brittany, Anne, is afraid of her. My dog is such a coward…*sigh*

**__**

The Agency

Chapter 4

Inuyasha tucked the blankets up around Kagome. Her face was burning up but the rest of her body was freezing. She was shaking from head to toe and her eyes where staring up at the ceiling with out really seeing. He was at a loss. They had trained him to deal with many things during his time at the academy, but this was totally new to him. He wiped the sweat from her face with a cloth before reaching for his phone. He hit a button and put it to his ear. It rang once… twice…

"Hello." Miroku's voice answered.

"Miroku, get everyone together and get over here now. Something is really wrong with Kagome and I have no idea what to do!" Inuyasha was staring to panic. It wasn't healthy for her to be this warm, but if he cooled her down the rest of her body would freeze. Miroku must have sensed his distress.

"Ok Inuyasha, we'll be there as soon as we can." Inuyasha dropped the phone to the floor without waiting for good-bye. Running a clawed hand through his hair and tried to calm down. He needed to cool her face. He jumped to his feet and rushed back to his own room. When her returned a moment later he was carrying a portable fan. He plugged it in and set it on her desk, pointing at her face. Next he retrieved a bowl of cool water and a wash cloth. He wet the cloth and wiped her face, letting the water and wind do the work.

When the sound of someone knocking reached his ears he leapt up and rushed to the door. He opened it to find Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Sesshoumaru standing there. Inuyasha didn't bother to invite them in, instead rushed back to Kagome without a word. The others exchanged looks and quickly followed. They found Inuyasha sitting on the edge of Kagome's bed slowly wiping her flushed face with a wet cloth. Sesshoumaru visibly winced at the smell of sickness.

"Move over and let me have a look." Miroku said firmly. Inuyasha obeyed. Miroku may be a lecher but even he wouldn't try anything under these circumstances. He ran a hand over her face, then pulled down the blankets just enough to touch her shoulder. He frowned deeply as he examined her eyes and mouth. Inuyasha paced like a caged tiger as he worked. Sesshoumaru would have poked fun at his younger sibling, had the situation not been so grave. "I've no idea. Best I know, it's some form of poison, but nothing I've ever seen." Miroku announced after a long examination. Inuyasha gave a growl of frustration and anger.

"Sesshoumaru, you know a lot about poison." Inuyasha said turning to his brother.

"What are her symptoms?"

"Hot face, freezing body, she's completely unresponsive since she collapsed." Inuyasha was talking very fast and had yet to stop pacing.

"What proceeded this illness?"

"We had a job. A 1/6 turtle demon highwayman. He got a hold of her neck and punctured the skin at her neck with his claws. I cleaned to wound myself. She took a shower to wash away the blood. Then she came out. Said she didn't feel well and collapsed." Inuyasha had taken to speaking in a half-sentences now. Sesshoumaru rested his chin in his hand as he thought. "WELL!!!" Inuyasha demanded after several minutes of silence.

"I'd say some form of demon poison, but it's hard to tell much else. Perhaps it is a combination of some sort."

"That's doesn't help me damn it!!!" Inuyasha growled. He was pacing faster now. Rin was taking her turn looking over the ailing girl. Sango had taken the job of wiping her face to try and cool her. 

"Do you think Tenseiga will help?" Rin asked, looking up from her work. Inuyasha turned a questioning eye to his brother.

"No, I fear not. Tenseiga heals wounds of the flesh, not poisoning of the blood." Sesshoumaru answered with a sad shake of his head. The room lapsed into a thick silence, except for Inuyasha's pacing and growling, as each tried to solve the mystery illness plaguing their newest member.

"KOUGA!" Inuyasha shouted so loudly and suddenly that it made them all jump, "That god damn son of a bitch didn't tell us that damn turtle was poisonous!"

"Then perhaps we should pay your wolf informant a little visit." Sesshoumaru said coolly. "Sango, Rin, stay with Kagome. Miroku, Inuyasha let's go."

********************************************************

Sesshoumaru had to forcibly wrench the keys from Inuyasha's grasp. He had ridden with his brother before, and doing so when he was this mad would probably be the death of them all. Sesshoumaru took the driver's seat and Miroku the passenger's seat, leaving Inuyasha to get in the back of the Durango. Inuyasha fidgeted and cursed the whole way across town. As soon as they pulled up to the old wear house, the half demon jumped from the car with the others close on his heels.

Kouga leaned back on his nice comfy sofa. The wear house didn't look like much from the outside, but inside it was furnished with a best money could buy. A good bit of that money came from being Inuyasha's informant, but a lot also came from… other places. But his reliability made Inuyasha and his friends turn a blind eye to most of his actions. He glanced around. His close pack was all here. He had other smaller packs holed away all over the city, but this was his main one. It was late and most of his lackeys where curling up for the night. It was then that Kouga's happy little world came crashing down.

The doors to the warehouse came flying across the room. Standing in the doorway, foot still raised from kicking the doors in, was Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru and Miroku stood with him looking none too happy. In a flash Inuyasha crossed the room, grabbed Kouga by the throat and slammed him into the opposite wall. The pack was instantly on it feet growling in low threatening manner. With agile leaps, Sesshoumaru and Miroku took up defensive positions behind Inuyasha and Kouga. The pack backed down and waited for its leader's orders.

"Why didn't you tell me the turtle was poisonous!" Inuyasha yelled. Kouga was struggling to breathe at this point, scratching at Inuyasha's hand and kicking at the air.

"It was… only…1/6. I … didn't think… it would…make a… difference." Kouga choked out. Blood was starting leek from his neck where Inuyasha's claws punctured the skin. "What's wrong… dog breath… not feeling… so good?" Inuyasha growled and slammed Kouga against the wall again, eliciting a whimper of pain and causing spider web cracks in the wall.

"No you dumbass." He growled back, "Kagome is the one who is sick." Kouga looked mildly surprised and guilty. "Now I want to know what's wrong, how to fix it, and I want to know NOW!"

"Can't breath!" Kouga protested. Inuyasha growled and threw him down. Kouga yelped as he bounced slightly. Inuyasha ignored him, pulling out his sword and put it to Kouga's throat.

"Talk!" The dog-demon growled low.

"It's part paralyzing toxin, part digestive toxin. The purpose is to keep the prey from running while starting the digestive process. But since it's a demon poison and Kagome is a miko, she should be able to fight it. There is no cure, the illness will just have to run its course." Kouga coughed out, leaning as far away from the blade as he could manage. Inuyasha suddenly reached down, grabbed Kouga by the front of his shirt, and pulled him up face to face.

"You better pray to all the gods you know she make it through this. If she dies so do you. And it won't be pretty." Kouga nodded and gulped. Inuyasha throw him against the wall again and turned to storm off. The pack closed ranks around the three intruders. Inuyasha brandished his sword, Miroku his staff, and Sesshoumaru his poison whip.

"Stand down." Kouga ordered hoarsely. This pack didn't have enough members to take on three members of the Agency and hope to come out alive, much less win. The pack members growled but parted and let the three pass.

***************************************************************

Kagome found herself in a world she couldn't even describe. Swirls of black, purple, and blood red danced all around her. She felt like she was falling but there was no wind and the speed of her decent was increasing by the second. She tried to cry out, call for help, but the words where extinguished as soon as they passed her lips. The colors where staring to change. The black was fading to bright blue, the purple to violet, and the red to hot pink. They swirled and mingled until she felt the sight would make her sick. She tried to shut her eyes, but they wouldn't cooperate. She tried to cover her ears as an unearthly roar screamed up around her.

Suddenly she came to a stop, everything went black, and all sound ceased. Kagome moved and found that she was submerged in black liquid up to the base of her neck. She could fell some sort of solid ground under her feet. The liquid was freezing. A searing wind rushed over her face as if someone had just opened an oven door. But it didn't stop and seemed to be coming from all directions at once. She tried to duck under the liquid to relieve the burning, but found she could not. Nor could she raise her body from the solution. The combination of hot dry air and freezing fluid was making it hard to breathe.

Desperate to escape, she turned in place to look for a way out. It seemed that the blackness around her was endless. Tears started to form in her eyes, but the heated wind dried them before they could fall.

"Inuyasha…" she whimpered, only to find she couldn't hear her own voice. She turned in place again, her searching becoming more desperate. It felt like she had been here for an eternity. Then she saw it. Far away, a warm, safe, golden light. No more then a pinprick on the horizon. It seemed to call to her. Kagome moved towards it only to find the water seemed to be trying to stop her. It grew colder and seemed to be turning to gelatin. Kagome clenched her jaw and worked harder. There was something about that light that this horrible place was trying to keep from her. She would make it. She had too.

It seemed to take a lifetime to move one step closer to her light, her hope. But slowly, ever so slowly, she pushed towards it. Now she found herself only a few yards away. She coughed violently from heat, cold, and exhaustion. Looking up she saw where the light was coming from. It was a figure, humanoid in shape, standing perched on a small island of land. The light seemed to be coming from all around it and made looking straight into it very painful. Still she looked, squinting against the brightness to see. As if she had made some audible request the light suddenly faded around the figure to show it's true form. It was Inuyasha and he was smiling warmly down at her. He reached out to her. Kagome wanted to run to him, but the liquid had solidified to ice around her, holding her fast. The warm smile never wavered, instead he descend from his patch of land to go to her. The ice before him melted and parted as the Red Sea had done for Moses. She felt surprised when she could hear water move and his footsteps across the dry ground. The hot wind died as he approached her as well. As he reached her, the ice holding her captive melted away to reveal her naked body.

"So… cold…" she whimpered softly. He stepped up and wrapped her in a warm embrace. The heat from his body seeping into her frigid skin. He held her close as if she might disappear if he let go for even a second.

"Come back to me Kagome." He whispered to her. She felt herself nod into his chest and the world around them fade to nothing.

*************************************************************

Inuyasha sat on the edge of her bed slowly wiping the sweat from her brow and trying to find way to warm her body. So far nothing had worked. She had been catatonic for three days now, not even blinking. Breathing seemed to the only thing she was capable of doing, and even then it was labored at best. They had been feeding her hot chicken broth, but she could only take a little at a time – no more then a spoonful. He hadn't left her side since returning from Kouga's. The others had left and come back many times, but he had lost count. They often brought food, but couldn't persuade him to take more then a few bites.

Late last night she started to move as if struggling against an unseen force. He knew, because he had been there. Sitting by her side, not sleeping until she woke. Rin and Sango had offered to stay with her while he slept, but even in his restless slumber he worried too much to make the sleep worth while. He wiped her face again. Her face was getting hotter and her body colder. Suddenly she coughed violently. He jumped in surprise. 

"Kagome?" It sounded more like a plea then a question. She lay still and did not reply. Biting his lip he checked her pulse. It was still there, and to his surprise getting stronger. Her pulse hadn't changed in days, always soft, slow, and steady. 

"So…cold…" She whispered so softly had he not had demon hearing he would have missed it.

"Come back to me Kagome." He replied. Her head nodded and her eyes closed. He sat frozen, hovering over her. His eyes widened as he watched the flush drain from her face and color return to her shoulders. Her heartbeat became strong again and her breathing deepened. She turned away from him and groaned. He could have shouted with joy. She hadn't moved in so long that he wasn't sure she would ever do so again. Her eyes fluttered open again, but this time they were focused and alert.

"Inuyasha…" She called weakly. 

"I'm here." He said softly. She turned to look at him. Bright tears pooled in her eyes. She reached out a hand and touched his face as if she wasn't sure he was real. Her fingers where still freezing and he cupped the tiny frail hand in his larger one to warm it. 

"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered, more to himself then her. Tears started to make their way down her pretty face. "Shhh, Kagome. I'm here now." He said softly. She smiled softly before scooting closer and laying her head in his lap. He was a little surprised by the gesture, but just stroked her soft hair and spoke comforts to her as she nodded her head in agreement and sighed softly. 

"I'm so cold and hungry." Her voice sounded strained for not being used. "What happened?"

"You got poisoned by that Turtle guy three days ago. You've been completely out of it. You had us all scared." He replied softly. "I'm going to make you some soup. Ok." 

"Sure. Just not anything chicken." She replied lifting her head from his lap. He chuckled and got up. Inuyasha looked back at her once more before exiting the room. When he returned he was carrying a tray of tomatoes soup, a small stack of crackers, and a glass of juice on a tray. He placed it before her as she sat up, Sango and Rin had dressed her in an over sized shirt while the boys were 'visiting' Kouga.

"Do you need any help?" He asked. Kagome gave him a strange look and he smiled. Her face suddenly changed to one he had never seen before. "What?" He asked slightly concerned, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied with a shake of her head, "Just got deja vu."

"Ok." He replied still not convinced, "I'm going to run you a bath."

"Make sure the water is hot." Kagome said quickly.

"…Ok…" He replied, furrowing his brew at her strange behavior. He left the room for the bathroom, leaving the door open. Kagome worked on her soup and crackers as he ran steaming water. On a whim he tossed in some bubble bath. It was something Miroku had recommended and had herbs to help with healing and relaxation. He had double-checked it with Rin to make sure it had no lecherous undertones. Inuyasha watched as thick foam of pink bubbles rose to cover the crystal clear water. Kagome was just finishing up the last of her meal when he returned to her, bath towel in hand. He handed her the towel and gave her his back as she pulled off the shirt and replaced it with the towel.

"Ready." She announced softly. He turned back and helped her out of the bed. After being ice cold and catatonic for nearly three days, she was understandably stiff. He resisted the urge to pick her up and carry her. She needed to stretch her muscles if she wanted to get her strength back. He steadied her by holding her forearms. Slowly and carefully they made their way to the bathroom. 

Kagome sat down carefully on the rim of the large bathtub and dipped her hand through the foam to test the water tempter. It was very warm, but not burning. She swung her legs around and dipped her feet in. Her chilled skin got Goosebumps at the sudden warmth. Slowly she slid her legs deeper until the feet met solid ground only two and a half feet down. She glanced over her shoulder to find Inuyasha sitting with his back to her, but his ears focused back. She carefully slid the towel off her body and let it drop to the ground before slipping the rest of the way into her bath.

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide when her heard the towel hit the floor. He had picked up a bathing towel so she could keep it on. Why on earth would she take it off? He heard her shift and settle in the water. It really didn't matter if she wore the towel or not. The water was covered in foam and his back was turned.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling well?"

"You're the one who's sick. Why are you asking?"

"You look pale and tiered."

"I've been taking care of you for three days."

"So what? Did you not eat or sleep the whole time?" Kagome teased. He didn't answer. "Inuyasha?"

"I was worried ok." It came out sharper then he intended. "Sorry."

"I'm glad to have you worry over me." She reassured. They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Just enjoying each other's company. The sound of water moving fill Inuyasha's ears as Kagome shifted to lean over the edge of the tub and look at him. He shifted, not liking the fact he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hummm?"

"Do… do you… do you like me?"

"Of course I like you. What kind of question is that?"

"No, I mean do you Like me like me?" he turned fully around to look at her in surprise. Catching himself he turned back around a heavy blush on his cheeks. He hadn't seen anything because of her position and the bubbles, but the knowledge that she was naked was enough. He really didn't know how to answer her. Yes sounded like a good answer, but at the same time didn't want to scare her. She was still sick, he could smell it. What if she wasn't in her right mind? Unsure he decided his best course was to turn her question back on her.

"Do you like me?" It was Kagome's turn to fall silent. 

"I'm…not sure." She replied softly. 

"I'm not sure either." He agreed. "You're a very sweet, pretty, girl and a great cook. But I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for. Especially now, with you sick and all."

"I understand. You're sweet too. And I like your ears too." Inuyasha blushed again.

*********************************************************

Inuyasha's ears swiveled. He opened his eyes to meet the darkness. Why had he woken? He glanced at his clock to find it read 1:07 am. Fuck, he was only a couple hours into the first goodnight's sleep he'd had in some time, what could have roused him at this ungodly hour? His ears twitched again, picking up on the faintest sound coming from the bathroom door. Sitting up in bed he looked. Kagome was standing in the doorway, one hand on the doorframe the other holding a blanket tightly around her. She looked pale and scared.

"Kagome…?" he asked sleepily.

"It's so dark." She replied meekly. Inuyasha blinked at her. She was afraid of the dark? Since when? She had been acting very strangely since she 'woke' from her sickness. First she had insisted on a hot bath, as if he would run a cold one with her body already icy. Then she had asked about how he felt towards her. Now she had come into his room in the dead of night because she was afraid of the dark. This was just weird.

Furrowing his brow, Inuyasha got out of bed and crossed to her. As soon as he was only a few feet from her, she suddenly threw her arms around him and held on for dear life. A little surprised, he cautiously closed his arms around her. With out thinking about it he scooped her up bridle style and carried her to sit on his bed, setting her beside him.

"Kagome, are you feeling ok?" He asked carefully. He studied her face through the darkness for signs of a relapse. Her only replied was to shake her head. "What is it? You're acting strange."

"I had a bad dream." Her voice sounded so small, as if she feared what he might say.

"It's only a dream." He replied gently, placing a hand on her shoulder for reassurance. She shook her head again. "Do you want to talk about it?" She bit her lip and looked up at him.

"It… I fell. It was dark and then so bright and loud. Then… I… Landed in something… cold and wet. Everything was black and there was no sound. The… the air was so hot…" Inuyasha blinked and realized this was while she was sick. "Then… there was this light…" she stopped and looked up at him.

"Go on." He urged.

"The stuff…it didn't want me to go to the light…It was hard to move... But I wanted to go. So… I worked really hard to get there…The closer I got the colder the water got and the harder it was to move through." She paused again and bit her lip apprehensively. Inuyasha gave her an encouraging look. "When… when I got there… the water turned to ice… so I couldn't get any closer. And…and I looked up… and the light… was… the light was coming from you." She dropped her head and averted her eyes. Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You melted the ice… and made me warm again…Then I woke up and there you where." Kagome finished softly, still not looking at him. 

Inuyasha was at a loss for what to say. It all fell into place now. The want for hot water rather then cold, the sudden fear of the dark and being alone there in, and her strange questions about feelings. Kagome was still looking away. Gently he picked her up, causing her to look at him in surprise. He lay her down on the bed and wrapped her in the blanket she still clung to. Then he slipped under the covers and drew as close to her as the separating comforters would allow. Gently he nuzzled her temple.

"I'll always be right beside you." He whispered as he felt her shift into a more comfortable position and drift off to sleep.

************************************************************

Inuyasha woke to the rousing smell of breakfast. Oh yeah, things where back to normal. Opening his eyes sleepily he sat up. He remembered last night and blushed. It was an awfully bold move, even though it was completely innocent. Looking around he found her blanket abandoned on his bed. He sighed and the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and cake filled his senses. Chocolate? Cake? This early in the morning? Maybe she was still a little sick.

Inuyasha dragged himself out of bed and into the main room. He stopped in the doorway and blinked a few times in surprise. Kagome was bustling about the kitchen hard at work. A large stack of pancakes sat at each place along with butter, syrup, and coffee. What surprised him however, was Kagome. She was usually quiet and composed in the morning. But she currently looked like she had eaten too many chocolate chips while making breakfast. 

"Kagome?" He asked as he took his place at the table.

"What kinds of cookies do you like?"

"Umm… white chocolate macadamia nut. Why?"

"I'll make you some ok?" She said brightly.

"Ok…" He replied a little unsure of what else to say.

A few hour later when the other arrived they happened upon a rather interesting scene. Inuyasha was half-sitting half-leaning on the arm of the couch dressed in a crisp red shirt and loose black jeans. He was watching Kagome very intently. Kagome was in a yellow tank top and shorts working her heart out in the kitchen. She was currently icing a three-layer cake with chocolate frosting. Nearby were three different types of cookies and a sheet cake that had already been finished. The oven seemed to on behind her and she was humming happily.

"Well, some one looks like they're feeling better." Sesshoumaru drawled.

"How long has she been at this?" Miroku asked eyeing all the sweets.

"No idea." Inuyasha answered, "She already had one cake finished when I woke up along with all the chocolate chip pancakes I could eat and then some. The cookies appeared after that, then the second cake, now she working on another cake."

"Sounds like Kagome's a stress cooker." Sango answered.

"Stress cooker?" Inuyasha asked.

"She seeks to relieve stress by cooking." Rin answered, "Like when you get mad you practice fighting. Well, she cooks."

"She made you chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast." Miroku whined, "Sango never makes me breakfast."

"I don't see you bouncing out of bed to cook for me either." Sango retorted.

"Who could want to rise when there is such a beauty at my side." Miroku countered with a bright, lecherous grin.

"I have never shared a bed with you!" Sango snapped and hit him in the head. Unseen by the rest a light blush colored Inuyasha's face.

"I was speaking hypothetically." Miroku protested as he nursed his head.

"Harumph!" was Sango's only reply.

"Does she cook for you often little brother?" Sesshoumaru teased.

"Yes, breakfast every morning and lunch if I best her in sword practice, some times dinner too. She is a very good cook." Inuyasha answered without thinking. Miroku and Sesshoumaru gave their respective partners with a 'why-can't-you-do-that' look.

"Hi everyone." Kagome chirped as she pulled the latest cake from the oven. "Inuyasha told me how helpful you all were, so I made you all cake and cookies. There is milk and ice cream in the ice box." Sesshoumaru, Rin, Miroku, and Sango all smiled appreciation, Inuyasha just sighed in relief; grateful that he didn't have to eat it all by himself.


	6. Chapter 5

****

A/N: I apologize for my late posting. I meant to post on Thursday, but FF.net hasn't been working right for me. I couldn't up load anything. But I'm assuming from the lack of other posts that others are having the same problem. Anywho, I apologize again for my tardiness.

Nghi: Umm… wow. I'm not sure where to begin. I'll start at the top and work my way down I guess. Yeah I listen to my mother, of course, at 20 years old, I'm old enough to be a mother, though I'm no where near considering having children any time in the near future. I really love getting your messages so don't stop reviewing. How did you botch instant Raman? All it is, is adding boiling water? On second thought, I may not want to know that answer. And eating it with Apple Jacks? Ewwww. The reason Inuyasha is IC and OOC at the same time is because it's an AU. Inuyasha has been raised by his parent and so is more polite, slower to anger, and has enough self confidence so that he doesn't fall for the first girl who shows the slightest interest in him, but he's still Inuyasha. Does that make sense? Anywho I'm not on anyone's side; I just wanted to thank Kirby for the help. Don't worry about stumbling into the lemon, there will be plenty of warning and it really isn't attached to the story. I'm not sure that makes sense, but it will. As far as the review you received: I agree flames are not fun. I spend tons of time on my stories, and I hate when anyone talks bad about them. Just be grateful it was someone you never have to meet. My own mother tells me I spend too much time writing, but never stopped to read any of my stories until I threw a fit about her reading my English book but always being too busy for my writing. I'm not kidding, this really happened. I also agree that some time in stories there needs to be a break from the gore or lemon-ness (That is so not a word). I've read stories were, while the gore or lemon was not out of place, it was just too much, too long, or too graphic and ended up making me sick. Just don't let it get you down. Always write to please yourself first, and if someone doesn't like it, that's their loss.

****

ShellBabe: Thanks. *blush* -^_^-

****

Lasako: Yeah, I'm a stress cooker too. Whenever I've had a rough day or am feeling down, I make sweets. I hear my chocolate chip cookies are divine, though I'm sure the fact I only use Dove © chocolate has nothing to do with that. Yeah, his fear of food was cute, I'd be afraid of eating all those sweets by my self too. Thanks again, as always I love your reviews Lasko-chan. Your friend is cuddly like… mashed potatoes? Ok, I never considered mashed potatoes cuddly, but whatever cooks your Raman. P.S. Turn off Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

****

Crispy Muffin: Heehee. A kitchen full of muffins no one will eat. I never watched Boy Meets World, but it sounds interesting.

****

Michikaru: *Passes her some of Kagome's Cookies* No Naraku will not be making an appearance in this story. Kouga will be asking about her, but he doesn't come to visit.

****

X: Actually the story is already written, mostly any way. I just post every Thursday, so everyone has a chance to read before I post again. I do this because some of the chapters are 12 pages long. No worries. ^_^; I'm glad your summer vacation is going well.

****

Rindi: Have some cookies. *Hands her a plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies*

****

Tinuviel: No, Kouga lives. This is because Inuyasha needs him as an informant, but yeah Inu is very pissed at him. She got through the poisoning for both reasons.

****

Libra Dreamchaser: Thanks, Cleo is doing well. And as the tiny 8-week-old kitten she is, she's being destructively playful. I'm covered in scratches. That was cute, Inu pacing a hole in the floor. The down stairs neighbors would not be happy. I love the dream sequence too. I'm glad you like the romantic pace, I was afraid it might be too slow for people's liking. As always, thanks for the review.

****

All my other wonderful reviewers: Thanks to you all. Kagome is making cookies for you all.

**__**

The Agency

Chapter 5

Inuyasha ran his clawed hand through Kagome's hair. She was stretched out on the couch with her head in his lap. It had been six weeks since Kagome had been ill. She had gone back to sleeping in her own bed, for the most part but still enjoyed cuddling up to the half-demon late at night from time to time. It was the middle of the morning and the pair was curled up watching a movie. Mindless violence, you gatta love it.

Inuyasha's ears twitched back to the sound of something sliding across the hardwood floor. Looking over his shoulder he saw a manila folder sitting innocently against the dark brown planking. He scowled at it; he wasn't ready to put her in harms way again. Inuyasha gently stood, giving Kagome time to move, to retrieve the file.

"Where are you going?" Kagome almost sounded like she was pouting. Inuyasha gave her a gentle smile.

"Work." He replied and held the file up for her to see. Inuyasha flipped open the folder and scanned it briefly. "Kagome tell me how the movie turns out. I'm going to go have a chat with Kouga." He turned and headed for the door.

"I'll come with you." Kagome said hurrying to catch up. Inuyasha stopped and caught her by the shoulders as she stepped up to him.

"No Kagome. Stay here, I don't think this meeting is going to be very pretty and I don't want you anywhere near him." He told her firmly. 

"But…" her protest was cut off with a firm deep kiss. He nibbled her bottom lip to beg entrance. She complied as he placed a hand behind her head as he began to probe her mouth. His other hand slid down to her lower back and pressed her body against his'. Kagome groaned. Inuyasha pulled away with a parting peck to her soft lips. By the time Kagome recovered enough to form words he was already pulling his favorite jag out of the parking garage.

********************************************************

Inuyasha gave Kouga a dark look as the wolf took the seat across from him. The informant's every move was submissive. Kouga knew he had made a major mistake in not giving them that tiny but vital piece of information. He wasn't stupid; the three Agency members could have easily killed him and his pack that night.

"How is she?" He asked, ears lowered in shame.

"You aren't dead yet are you?" Inuyasha growled back. Kouga gulped.

"That's good to hear."

"Fuck you. Just talk. The faster the better."

"Right. What are you looking for?" 

"Camp is being terrorized by a demon." Inuyasha pointedly didn't move to pass an envelope.

"Ummm…yeah." Kouga said leaning away, "It's an all girls camp. The demon is raping the girls. They wake up in the woods, naked and beaten. He uses a sleeping powder to keep the whole camp asleep for hours after the incident occurs. He takes a different one every night, never repeats himself and the girls are always virgins."

"Sounds like you." Inuyasha snorted, "Is that all? You didn't leave anything out." It sounded like an accusation. Kouga gulped and shook his head. Inuyasha snorted again and got to his feet. 

"Hey what about…" Inuyasha cut off Kouga with a glare to freeze hell. The wolf knew his information was on the house for a while, weather he liked it or not. 

************************************************************

"So how was the movie?" Inuyasha asked casually as he walked back into his pent house. Kagome was sitting on the couch playing a video game and dressed in her fire-rat clothes.

"I'm not speaking to you." She snorted. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow and sat down next to her.

"Really?" He chuckled, "Then how are you telling me that you aren't speaking to me?"

"I just wanted to let you know. Now I'm not speaking to you."

"Why?" He gave her his best pout, "I at least have to know what I did, don't I?"

"You shouldn't start things you don't intend to finish. It was a dirty trick to distract me then leave." She snorted. Inuyasha smiled coyly at her before leaning over so that he was hovering with his lips just millimeters from her ear. She shivered as his breath warmed her neck. Kagome didn't even notice when he pushed the pause button on her game.

"Don't worry Kago-chan," He whispered. Kagome shivered at the nickname, he only used it when he comforted her late at night, "I fully intent to finish what I started. But Kouga and I needed to have a little… heart to heart. Now we need to change, we have to go out among norms this time." She nodded and stood.

"How should I dress?"

"Like a well paid detective." He replied as walked past her towards his room, but not before giving her butt a slight squeeze as he passed.

*********************************************************

The dust settled around the wheels of the red firebird convertible as Inuyasha stopped out side the circle on tents. The camp was nice, surrounded by thick forest cut only by dusty one way dirt roads. There where many campsites, but this was the only one with open-air tents and the only one having problems. A large cabin was set off to one side, probably for meetings and such. A counselor with short blond hair hurried up to the car.

The pair stepped out to the car to meet her. Inuyasha was dressed in a black suit with white shirt and no tie. A pair of dark sunglasses covered his eyes and his ears where well hidden in his hair. Kagome was dressed in a nice light blue blouse, black skirt, and black high heels.

"Hello, my name is Shelly." The counselor greeted extending her hand to Inuyasha and shook it. "You must be the specialists."

"Yes, we are. This is Kay and I'm Yash." Inuyasha said flashing a badge at her. Shelly shook Kagome's hand as well then began to led then towards the main lodge.

"Kay?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow. Inuyasha shrugged. Shelly led them up the steps and into a large room. Several round tables were set up and some twenty girls, all around age fifteen, and two other counselors sat around them at various stages of eating lunch. They all looked up as the three young adults entered. Shelly clapped her hands and the chatter of the room fell silent.

"Girls, these are detectives Kay and Yash. They are here to help us. I need all of you to answer all their questions completely and honestly." 

********************************************************

"What ya got Kay?" Inuyasha asked as they returned to their car to prepare. They had spent the last few hours interviewing each of the girls and counselors separately and it was getting late. Inuyasha popped the trunk and retrieved his sword and a pair of steel fans for Kagome. Kagome was leaning against the car door shuffling through the interview notes. A frustrated frown was plastered to her face.

"Well… all the reports are the same. The girls are roused from a comfortable sleep by the most beautiful man they have ever seen. He carries them away to a beautiful forest clearing. Once there he turns very nasty, forcing them to do as he wishes. They fall back asleep and remember the whole thing like a dream." She shuffled the stack again. "The way he chooses his victim seems totally random though. There is not consistency or pattern in tent number or bed placement."

"So there's no way to tell where he will take his next victim from?"

"Nope." Inuyasha sighed as he passed her weapons to her. He leaned against the car next to her to think. Looking at her and bit his lip.

"There is a way… to make sure… you get picked." He crinkled his nose as if unsure. "But I don't like it." Kagome raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He frowned and reaching back and open the car's glove compartment. Inside was a small plastic bottle of blue liquid. The liquid rolled sluggishly around as Inuyasha lifted it up for her to see. "Demon pheromones. Just a tiny drop of this on your skin and you'll be irresistible to any demon." He pocketed it with a frown. "But I don't want you to use it if you don't have to."

"Why?" Kagome asked, not quite sure what had him so up tight.

"You'll be irresistible to _any_ demon. That includes me." He said pointedly, Kagome nodded her understanding. Inuyasha took the paper work from her and shuffled through it for a moment. "I think… I think if you are the easiest to get to, he'll take you. Either way, I'll be keeping watch in a tree, and can take care of it before it gets out of hand." Kagome nodded. Inuyasha looked at her in a calculation sort of way. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can always track him."

"It's easier this way, and we don't have to worry about getting the wrong demon." He sighed and stood up. 

"Ok. Let's get ready." The two walked back to camp to find the girls all arranging their sleeping bags in the large cabin, just as they had been instructed. Inuyasha leaned against a tree and gave them all his back. Kagome gathered up her bundle of clothes and joined them. A few minutes later she returned dressed in a mint spaghetti string shirt and pajama pants with smiling frog in the middle of her chest and matching smaller frogs all over her pants. On her feet where a pair of pink flip-flops with purple plastic flowers over the thong. Her black hair was pulled back in twin braids. If one hadn't known it was there they would have missed the folded steel fans strapped to her thighs under her pants.

"Well? How do I look?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha gave a snort of amusement.

"That'd look better on my floor?" He replied with a bright and teasing smile. It earned him a punch in the arm. He rubbed his arm and looked hurt. Kagome 'harrumphed' and walked off towards the tent she would be sleeping in. "Is that a yes?" He called after her. She replied by turning and sticking her tongue out at him. He just ran his tongue over his upper lip; she blushed. Inuyasha smiled in victory, it was getting harder by the day to make her blush. Kagome disappeared into a tent without another word. 

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see all the girls had settled in. With no one looking he jumped on to a nearby tree and settled onto a branch. From his perch he could watch over both the cabin and Kagome's tent at the same time. He scanned the surrounding forest with all his senses. His sensitive nose picked up the scent of a demon, but it was faint and not moving. He couldn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary, yet. With a sigh he rested his back against the tree trunk to wait.

Kagome pulled back the covers as she kicked off her flip-flops. Her cheeks were still flaming from Inuyasha's suggestive comment and gesture. She didn't know what it was but from time to time she wasn't sure he was just teasing. With that thought she climbed into the bed. Immediately she wished for her own bed. The camp bed was a hard mattress on a spring mesh. It gave her the feel of laying on a rock that was sinking into a bog. She frowned and pulled the covers over her body. They were standard camp covers; too thin to be warm in the winter, too thick to be cool in the summer. She shrugged it off and tried to get comfortable, it was going to be a long night.

Hours passed sluggishly for the pair. Kagome drifted in and out of light sleep while Inuyasha kept his constant vigil. It was a near midnight when the half demon felt his vision began to blur. He blinked a few times, but the blurring didn't pass. He yawned and shook his head. A sickening sweet smell was tickling his nose, lulling him into unconsciousness. His head slumped against his chest and his eyes drifted closed.

Kagome groaned as she turned over again on the uncomfortable bed. A cool hand touched her shoulder and she looked up to see Inuyasha staring down at her. She opened her mouth to speak, only to have his put a finger to his lips and shake his head. She blinked and nodded. He pulled his hand away and lifted her into his arms bridle style. Without a word he pushed open the tent flap and rushed off into the forest.

A sweet smell drifted off him that made Kagome feel light headed. The world was rushing past in a thick green blur. She blinked several times as her mind tried to break through the fog that was wrapping itself around her brain. This wasn't Inuyasha she knew that, his energy wasn't right. She started to reach for her fans when they came to an abrupt halt and he tossed her on to a soft patch of moss. 

Kagome bit her lip and looked up at him. Before her eyes 'Inuyasha' started to take off his shirt. Her cheeks turned very red as his very nice chest came into view. He knelt down before her and pressed his lips to her's. Kagome leaned away.

"You're not real." She whispered. 'Inuyasha' growled in a way the real Inuyasha would never do. It was deep and fierce with uncontrolled rage. The Inuyasha she knew didn't lose control over something so simple.

"Bitch!" He roared and shoved her to the ground. A rock pierced her back near her shoulder blade and hot blood began to course over the ground under her. His face began to twist and deform. His white hair turned a leafy green and the gold eyes turned blood red. The smooth creamy skin turned black green and scaly. Claws dug into her shoulders where he held her pinned.

"Wrong! Miko!" She yelled back, the fog around her brain lifted as his disguise faded away. She glowed bright pink and the demon's hands began to sizzle. He growled and pulled away. Kagome jumped to her feet and grabbed her fans. They opened with a metallic clink as she took up a fighting stance. The demon stood and looked at his still smoking hands, then raised his eyes to the girl before him. Kagome focused her power into her fans and gave them a cheery pink glow.

"Bitch!" he growled again. He charged and Kagome dodged. She struck out with one of her fans. The demon roared in anger and pain as a deep cut appeared on his chest. He landed and turned in the blink of an eye. Before Kagome could react he hit her in the stomach with a piece of paper. She fell back on to the ground with a loud thump, her fans flying from her grasp. The piece of paper attached to her stomach was tingling and making it impossible for her to move.

"Well, well, well." The demon looked down on her with a twisted sort of smile. "Looks like the miko bitch is having some problems moving." In an instant he was on top of her. His hands were fisted in the ground on either side of her head and his knees straddled her hips. "Just the way I like it." He moved his hand up over her chest and ripped the shirt away. Her round breasts bounced slightly and he licked his lips. "I think after I'm done with you, I'll eat you and make your powers my own." He lowered his head and began to lick her breasts. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to move away. Her effort was in vain, every time she moved the paper on her stomach sent a paralyzing volt of electricity through her body. 

The demon chuckled at her efforts and took one of her breasts into his hand. He rolled the peck between his thumb and forefinger. Then the demon lowered his head and took the other breast into his mouth and bit down lightly. Kagome whimpered. He chuckled again as he ran his claws down her sides, shredding her pants and underwear as he went. The demon leaned up and captured her lips. He bit down on her bottom lip, bring forth blood. He licked the wound like it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. 

The demon grinned devilishly at her as he sat up on his knees. His hand slid over her thigh, leaving red swollen claw marks in the skin. He forced her legs apart and cupped her heat and gave it a quick massage. He smiled again as he positioned himself at her entrance and gripped her hips.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed hard. She felt him begin slowly to apply pressure and wondered where Inuyasha was. He should be here. He should be helping her. Where was he? Her thoughts were cut off when a wave of hot liquid poured over her body and heavy thump came from her right. She opened her eyes to see the demon and his severed head lying next to her. She looked up to see Inuyasha standing over her, taking off his jacket. 

Looking down she saw she was covered in a thick green red goop that could only be the demon's blood. Inuyasha leaned over and pulled the piece of paper from her stomach and wrapped her in his jacket. Gently her lifted her into his arms and placed her weapons in his pockets.

"What was that thing he put on my stomach?" She asked leaning against his chest.

"You couldn't pronounce it with a human tongue. But it's like an ofuda except for some one with holy powers." He said as he began to head back to their car.

"Where were you?" she yawned.

"Fell asleep." He said with a dark blush. "The demon uses a sleeping powder to kidnap his victims. I'm only half-human so it didn't affect me as long, but you were already gone by the time I woke up. Sorry." 

"It's alright." She answered, "No harm done. Can we go home? I need a bath really bad." He smiled and placed her in the passenger's seat.

"So what did your dream guy look like?" She turned a very dark shade of red under the thick sticky blood.


	7. Chapter 6

****

Important A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, the long awaited, or feared depending on who you are, _Lemon_ is here. Yes I took my sweet time getting there. Anyway, I have received many reviews saying that while the story is wonderful (Thank you) they aren't interested in reading the lemon portion that everyone can just see coming. If you don't want to read the lemon please skip down to the first row of astricts (***** = these things) that always signal a scene change in my stories. Thank you all.

****

Libra Dreamchaser: ^_^ I'm glad I could bring out all that with my writing. The idea for the steel fans did come from Mortal Combat. But I can't remember the girl's name either. Katonra sounds right, but I could be wrong. As far as inspiration or motivation for this story… It was a lack of sleep. Back in late March early April, I was having the worst time sleeping. So I would lie there in bed think. During this time I wrote _Future Repercussions _in my head. I'm not kidding, the whole thing in one night, and put it on 'paper' the next day. The prolog for _The Agency_ came two nights later. I spent the following few days looking up, modifying, and arranging the order I wanted to for the urban legends I found or knew. After that I made a basic outline and started writing. It wasn't until the story was mostly done that I started posting. P.S. Concentration also ends in –ation. ^_~;

****

Tinuviel: Kagome is just a bit too shy to tease on Inuyasha's level, and your right it might not be a safe thing to do. The Agency does have instructions for sets of partners working together. In fact you'll get to see that in this chapter. Naraku is not in this story.

****

Nghi: This one's short. You're welcome. We all need a little encouragement when we are feeling down, and I don't mind. It made me feel like your trust me as another writer to understand and sympathize with the problem we all ultimately face. I remember school dances, they were fun. Congrates on making Valedictorian! 

****

Lasako: Of course I love your reviews. It is always an honor to be reviewed by authors who are on my favorite list. Uncomfortable characters are fun, especially Inuyasha because he panics. *Passes her lots of cookies* ^_^ Thanks. _Ed, Edd, and Eddy_ is… a bit odd, but it's funny too. I agree; Ed is a very insightful individual. As far as AOL goes I agree with Robin Williams: "You have mail, hope you don't have stocks!". It is important to listen to your mother, however, "Be kind to your children, they are the ones who choose your nursing home." I haven't had the great inspiration for a novel yet… -_-;

****

Spontaneous Human Combustion: Foreshadowing… oh yeah, you better believe it is.

****

X: It's not that I don't want a guy, I'm just not real interested in having kids. I have nothing against kids, as long as I can give them back after a while. I personally prefer dogs, cats, and horses, they don't cause as much trouble or as much noise. (My kitten Cleo chose this moment to attack my heel and sink her sharp little teeth into the arch of my foot *sigh*)

****

Nghi: See your name is in bold! ^_~. I'm glad you're still enjoying the story and think it ranks over so may others. Don't worry about it, the scene was supposed to make people squeamish. You're welcome on the review thing. We all need a little support every now and then. Advise: Always cook your Raman completely. Then again, squid rolls don't sound too appetizing either… 

__

The Agency

Chapter 6

"Damn it!"

"Kagome are you ok in there?" Inuyasha called through the bathroom door. They had returned to their home and Kagome had gone instantly to take a shower. She had been in there for over an hour. The cursing had started fifteen minutes ago.

"No I'm not ok! This gunk wouldn't come out of my hair! It's like glue!" She wailed back.

"You want some help?" he asked

"Yes!"

"Ok, I'm coming in." Inuyasha warned. He opened the door and walked in. The air was heavy with steam. Kagome was looking at him through the glass shower door. Her back was to him and she was watching over her shoulder. He smiled at her and began to take off his clothes. She blushed and looked away.

Once his clothes had been shed, Inuyasha wrapped a bathing towel around his waist, to preserve modesty, and grabbed a white bottle off the counter. He opened the shower door and stepped in behind Kagome. Her blush had spread all the way to her shoulders. She looked over her shoulder at him in mild shock. He had seen her naked before, on more then one occasion, but this was the first time she hadn't been injured. It was also the first time she had seen so much of him. His chest, shoulders, and arms were perfect. The skin was smooth and tan, looking wonderful against his white hair.

"Relax." He said softly as he poured some clear green liquid into his hand. Inuyasha nudge her head back around as he placed the bottle on the rack with the others. Gently he began to work the shampoo into her hair.

"What is that?"

"Special shampoo." Inuyasha answered. "It'll take anything out of hair."

"I guess when your hair is white…" Kagome trailed off.

"If it wasn't for this stuff, it wouldn't be white for long." He agreed. "Ok. Rinse." She ducked under the water and rinsed her hair clean.

"Thanks." She said, her back still to him.

"You want me to wash your back while I'm here?" he asked softly.

"Sure…" She answered. He reached around her and picked up a bar of soap and a wash cloth. After lathering up the cloth he replaced the soap. Moving her hair over her left shoulder he began to scrub gently at the skin of her back. He worked his way lower until her whole back had been thoroughly washed. Suddenly he slid his arm around her stomach and pulled her back into his chest. Kagome gasped in surprise. Inuyasha started to make a purr like growl to reassure her. He leaned close and nuzzled her cheek. The wash cloth fell to the ground with a dull splash.

"Kagome…" She looked at him and he captured her lips with his own. He licked her lips and she opened automatically. Their tongues met and embraced like old friends. After a moment he pulled back. He began to kiss her jaw line working his way to her ear. Gently he nipped the lob before dipping his tongue into it. She gasped again. His other arm snaked around her waist and held her to him. He dipped his head lower and began to nip and lick his way down her neck. Kagome's breath was coming in short pants and shuddered gasps. He ran his tongue from the base of her neck back to her ear. The hot water had made her skin a warm pink, making her look ready for the taking, but he couldn't just…

"Kago-chan…" it was more like a whimper then anything else. "If you… want me to go…"

"…No… don't leave." She whimpered back. That was all he needed. He bit down on her neck again, almost drawing blood that would have left a mark. His hand slid up and cupped one of her breasts. She groaned. Gently he began to knead the soft flesh, rubbing the rosy peck with his thumb and flicking it with his claw as he did. Kagome moaned softly. Inuyasha gripped her waist and began to grind his pelvis against her, letting her know his intentions and desires. The towel around his waist slipped off, but neither took any notice.

"Spread um." He ordered playfully. Kagome complied without thinking about it, opening herself up for him. He licked her ear again as his fingers slipped into her folds. He noticed how wet she was despite the water pouring over their bodies. He ran his finger over the hard nub and felt her shudder in his arms. Repeating the action, this time he applied more force and was rewarded with a very vocal response. Keeping his thumb over her jewel he slid two fingers into her passage, mindful of his claws. 

Kagome moaned again as he began to push, his fingers sliding in and out of her with enough forced to push her to her tiptoes with each thrust. Her hand slid up into his hair and began to rub his ear. He began to purr against her as he captured her lips again and started sucking and nipping on her bottom lip. Her other hand slid behind her and wrapped around his member. He groaned into her mouth as she gripped it more firmly and began stroking the hard, silky soft flesh.

She was a little surprised when he pulled away completely. Suddenly turning her in his arms and pushed her back into the wall. The cool tiles gave a strange contrast to the hot water that rolled over her skin. Kagome looked up at him just as he recaptured her lips, cutting off anything she might have to say.

"I want to know you Kago-chan." He whispered pulling out of the kiss and resting his forehead against her's. "Please, let me love you." Inuyasha reached down and pulled her leg up his side to make sure his point was clear. His eyes locked with her's, waiting, begging for her permission. She looked up at him and nodded. He grinned and dipped his head to her neck again, beginning to nibble at her collarbone. His other hand reached down lifted her other leg up his side, then cupping her butt for support. Gently he entered her. 

Kagome winced slightly and her nails dug into his shoulder. He gave her moment to adjust to his claim, then began to thrust slowly. Her whimpers quickly became moans as he picked up his pace. She was soon rising to meet his thrusts. He could hear her blood rushing in her veins and her heart slamming against her rib cage. The sounds mixed with the running water and her cries of pleasure were like fuel to the already roaring fire inside him. Suddenly she screamed, her inner muscles clinching around him and bringing him to the edge. It took several minutes before either could move again, leaning against the tiled wall for support.

He pulled out and gently rested her against the cold tile wall, keeping an arm around her waist just incase. Kissing her on the temple, he reached over and turned off the water. He took her by the hand and led her back to his room. Halfway across the room he pulled her into his arms bridle style. Lay her on the bed, without worrying about the fact that they where both soaking wet, he climbed on top of her. 

"I'm not done yet." Inuyasha whispered as her crawled up her body until they were nose to nose, his weight resting on his forearms. His tongue flicked out and licked her chin. He trailed his tongue down her neck to her chest. Gently he took her right breast into his mouth and sucked on it. He pulled away and blew on the flesh and watched as the peak hardened. Inuyasha nipped the hardened peck and Kagome moaned, arching her back and sending her breast deeper into his mouth. Kagome's hands found his ears again and began to rub. He started to purr. Taking her other breast into his hand and began to massage the soft orb. He rolled the nipple between his fingers and heard her moans grow. Switching the breast in his mouth and began giving it the same attention as the first.

Kagome brought her legs up around his waist and Inuyasha looked at her. A smile graced his lips as he slid down her body, nipping her flesh and dragging his claws as he went. He glanced at her again before dipping his head and licking the tender pink tissue of her junction. His tongue flicked over the hardened nub and she shuddered and gasped. Repeating the action and her hips bucked. He placed his hands on her hips and put firm pressure on them to keep her still. He nuzzled the soft skin then slipped his tongue into her passage. Kagome tried to buck again but he held her firm. Inuyasha began to pump in and out of her to the sound of Kagome's moans. Her hands were fisted into his hair, holding him in places as he worked. Suddenly her inner muscles constricted around him and Kagome screamed.

He cleaned the juices she spilled before stalking back up her body. He watched her as she came back down and her bright blue eyes looked up at him through half lids. Dipping his head, he kissed her again, letting her taste the juice that still lingered on him lips and tongue. He reached down and positioned himself. He unfisted her hands from his hair and placed them over her head, holding onto her wrists gently. With her ankles locked around his waist he rocked into her.

She was still trying to come down from her last crest and he could feel her building again quickly. Her body was begging for a release only he could grant. He picked up his pace and increased the pressure. Reaching down he pulled one of her legs on to his shoulder, forcing himself deeper. "That's it Kago-chan, let me hear it." He ground out over the sounds of her pleasure. Suddenly she clinched around him and screamed for a third time. It was softer and wearier then before but this time saying his name. He smirked to himself and turned to his own need. Until she came down more she wouldn't notice the harder and faster rhythm. A few moments later he roared into the darkness around them, and filled her with his seed. 

Once they both came down, panting heavily, he gently kissed her lips. Taking her leg from his shoulder he pulled out of her. He lay her next to him and snuggled up close to her back. Nipping her neck again gently, he pulled the covers over them both. Inuyasha couldn't keep the arrogant smirk off his face when he heard someone several floors down banging on their roof with a broom handle.

**********************************************************

Kagome stirred as light caressed her eyelids. She groaned and turned over to be met with something solid and warm. Grudgingly opening her eyes she was met with a creamy tan wall and a curtain of silvery white. She blinked a few times before looking around. A thick red and gold comforter was tucked under her chin. Looking up, her eyes following the silver white curtain, she came face to face with a still sleeping Inuyasha. Last night came flooding back to her and her cheeks started to burn. Carefully she turned over and began to climb from the bed.

"Where are you going?" A sleepy voice asked as the clawed hand around her waist tightened, bringing her back into the speaker's hard chest.

"To make breakfast…?" It came out as more of a question.

"Stay here with me a little longer." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome settled back into the bed as Inuyasha tucked her head under his chin. His clawed hand was idly caressing her stomach, lightly dragging his claws over her skin. He shifted and moved his chin onto her shoulder. "Did you have fun last night?" he murmured in her ear. His hand moved up to cup one her breasts.

"Yeah. Did you?" she replied her blush creeping across her face again. He chuckled and pulled her closer to him as an answer. She smiled as he began to nuzzle her temple. Suddenly a loud growl broke the moment.

"I guess I'm hungry." Inuyasha muttered, a blush coloring his nose and cheeks. Kagome laughed and crawled from the bed.

"Let me get dressed and I'll get started." She said slipping away from him and heading for her room.

"Why get dressed? I like the way you look now." He said propping himself up on his elbow to watch her leave.

"You're bad Inuyasha." She said as she disappeared through the bathroom.

"Point?" he called after her. She stuck her hand back out the door and flicked him off. "I'm ready when you are." He got no replied. First point to him.

************************************************************

The day stretched on as usual for the pair. They curled up watching a nice relaxing movie (Dragon Heart) and eating popcorn. Inuyasha cradled the girl in his lap. One hand was gently running up and down her side, under her shirt, while the other rested comfortably high on her thigh. Kagome was leaning against him gently brushing her fingertips over his bare chest in irregular shapes. She had spent and good fifteen minutes unbuttoning the garment, her gentle fingers skillfully working each circle of polished plastic as if they were her entire world. 

He nuzzled her temple and gave her ear a gentle nip. She giggled and fed him a piece of popcorn. He took her whole finger into his mouth and sucked on it long after the popcorn had been removed. His ears swiveled, his nose twitched, and an annoyed growl rumbled up from his throat. He was too comfortable for the interruption he could since coming.

"We have company." He rumbled as he gently removed her from his lap and started to re-button his shirt. Kagome rearranged her rumpled clothes. They just had time to relax back on the couch when the door opened. Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Sesshoumaru walked in as casually as you please. Inuyasha turned on the couch to look at them as Kagome went to get some drinks. 

"Are you feeling ok Kagome? You look like you haven't slept well lately." Sango asked as she accepted the drink from the other girl.

"Inuyasha keeping you up late?" Miroku asked with his usual smile plastered across his face. Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome slugged him.

"Not everyone is a pervert like you!" Sango yelled at him.

"For your information, we worked last night." Inuyasha huffed.

"…Indeed…" Sesshoumaru said casually, his nostrils flared as he took in the scent of his surroundings. Inuyasha shot him a dark look. "Well I hate to burst your bubble little brother, but you have another job, tonight."

"WHAT! Sense when do they make us work two nights in a row?" Inuyasha growled.

"It's just that every year clean up job. The one with the soul sucking cat things." Sango replied. Inuyasha sighed in frustration. Every year it was the same thing. Those cat things were like roaches. No matter how many they killed, the next year the numbers were back up where they started. It was a never-ending cycle.

"All right." The half demon replied. "We'll meet you at the usual place just before dark."

************************************************************

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled up in the clearing in a red Viper. Nearby Miroku and Sango where just getting out of a deep plum PT Cruiser. The sun was just starting to sink below the trees, painting the sky in bright hues of orange and pink. The pair stepped out of the car, bringing their weapons with them, and watched as Rin and Sesshoumaru pulled up in a silver Mustang. After a few minutes the pairs had congregated in the middle of the clearing.

"Anybody got a plan of attack?" Miroku began.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered with his usual air. "Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and my self will take the pack head on, cutting off as many escape routes as possible. Kagome and Rin with be situated in trees over the most obvious path of retreat."

"I meant an original plan of attack. Not the plan we use every year." The monk replied dryly. Inuyasha chuckled. 

"Well do you have better idea?" The demon countered haughtily.

"No…" Miroku sighed.

"Let's just get going." Sango interrupted, "We need to be in position when they wake, or we'll never get the jump on them. Then it'll be another month before they settle enough for us to try again."

"Sango's right. Let's go." Rin agreed. The group gave a collective nod and started for the woods. They crept between the trees, trying to make as little noise as possible. Only a few minutes of walking brought them it another clearing. This one was shadowed with trees, blocking out the last rays of the sun and the first stars of night. Lying about in heaps was their sleeping query. The creatures did indeed look like cats. Small, sleek bodies covered in silky black fur. Deep purple stripes criss-crossed the bodies in irregular patterns. 

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and Rin and jumped into a tree. He settled them amongst the branches over a foot carved path, one on each side. Then he leapt back down and took his position with the others. The two dog demons took positions on the ground opposite their partners, while Sango and Miroku flank the clearing halfway between.

As the sun sank below the horizon the creatures stirred. At first it was just so soft shifting as limbs started to untangle. Suddenly all the vivid green eyes snapped open as one. Growls rumbled through the forest and bared teeth flashed in the fresh starlight. Then everything moved. The cats leapt at the four ground warriors. A flash of silver and a splash of blood appeared in front of Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru's poison green whip lashed out, cutting down several cats at once. Sango's giant boomerang sliced through the air, taking out demons and trees alike. A bright blue aura flared around Miroku, causing the cats that came in contact with it to sizzle and smoke before he struck out with his staff.

It didn't take long before the creatures started to retreat. Rin and Kagome notched arrows and began to pick off the ones running below. It was then that a cat with golden, rather then purple, stripes shot passed them. It jumped and took to the trees. Below Inuyasha cursed.

"That's the queen." Rin explained at Kagome's confused look, "If we can get that one, then we don't have to do this every year." Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared beside them and snatched them from the branches. In a flash they where racing after the cat. Below they could hear Miroku and Sango running along the ground.

"Damn." Sesshoumaru cursed, "That thing is fucking fast!" He wasn't kidding. The two dog demons were running flat out and still falling behind. Only quick flashes of gold showed their retreating foe. Rin got on her knees on Sesshoumaru's back and notched an arrow. There was a 'twang' and a flash a bright yellow. The arrow stuck in a tree right where the cat had been. Kagome took her chance. She notched an arrow and drew the bow to her cheek.

"Let it go." Sesshoumaru said calmly, "It's too far and too fast to hit from this distance." Both demons slowed down. Kagome just narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. Her eyes followed the retreating flaxen flashes. With a flash of pink and a soft 'twang' Kagome loosed the shaft. The arrow shot through the trees, dodging limbs as if it were alive. A high pitched scream sliced the air and the arrow met it's mark. Inuyasha, Rin, and Sesshoumaru looked up at her in shock.

"What?" Kagome asked as the dog demons came to a stop.

"Nice shot." Rin answered.

"Don't piss this one off little brother, I don't think she'll miss if she decides to shoot you." Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"What… happened?" Sango gasped as she and Miroku finally caught up, both gasping for breath.

"Kagome shot it." Inuyasha said simply.

"Where?" Miroku asked looking around for the body. Inuyasha pointed. The two humans followed his finger to see the gold and black cat, stating to dissolve around the still glowing pink arrow, some 100 meter a head.

"Whoa…" Miroku breathed, "Nice shot." Kagome blushed.


	8. Chapter 7

****

Lasako: I'm so sorry about your story! I've never had a story deleted, accidentally or other wise, but I know it would really piss me off. *Blinks in surprise* Well you do flatter me! I'm always flattered by reviews from great writers! You'll have to let me know when your book comes out so I can get a copy. And when I want a book I get it. I stood in line for the fifth Harry Potter book for four hours so I could get my reserved copy from like Christmas. When I do start writing a book I think it will be more or less complete fiction.

****

Libra Dreamchaser: I'm glad you liked the lemon. I didn't want it to be too much but not too little either. I did think about becoming a vet when I was younger, but after I shadowed a vet for a day and a Basset hound died. I just couldn't do it after that day, but yes I do love animal very much. Navigation ends in –ation.

****

Tinuviel: I'm not sure how long they've been doing the soul sucking cat things, but it was long enough to be annoying.

****

Nghi: It's ok if you didn't feel like reading the whole thing. Lemons just aren't some people's thing, but that's why I made it more then just a lemons. As always, Thanks.

****

Rhiannon: Hee hee, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. I worked really hard to get that nice sexual undertone going between the character, so you know they got to do it sooner or later. Unfortunately that was the one and only lemon for this fic, though there will be a few more make-out scenes.

**__**

The Agency

Chapter 7

Kagome dabbed a bit of purple medicine in to several scratches on Inuyasha chest and arms. They weren't deep, nor would they take long to heal, but they needed to be cleared of a slight demon poison that tipped the cats' claws. Inuyasha was doing his best not to flinch as she worked.

"What's wrong tough guy?" She teased, "Afraid I might hurt you?"

"Feh!" He snorted, "You should be more worried about me hurting you." He made it sound like an innuendo and she blushed. Inuyasha flashed her a fanged grin he wore when he won one of their verbal spares. She smirked and dabbed a bit of medicine on a particularly deep cut. He winced in surprise and slight pain. Now she was grinning.

*********************************************************

Inuyasha lay on his bed looking up at his ceiling. Kagome was in the kitchen baking and he suspected she was trying to make him fat. His mind wandered over the event of the past few days. Even though they had consummated their relationship, it really hadn't been discussed as to what they would do next. Marriage was out of the question. They would have to legally exist before they could legally marry. Giving her a demon mark was out until they no longer worked for The Agency, because it would serve as identifiable mark. 

Still that night he had taken her purity in return for his own, meaning now they where mates and therefore bound together forever. Yet another topic that needed to be approached. He sighed and rolled onto his stomach. Checking her position with his ears, finding her still baking, he reached under his pillow. Retracting his hand he looked at the velvet covered box.

Flipping it open he was greeted by a beautiful diamond ring. The stone was finely cut and perfectly clear. Small emeralds surrounded it. All this set on a slender gold band. It had been Miroku's idea. Apparently a ring was a sign of human mating. Shrugging he got up and made his way to the kitchen, depositing the small gift into his pocket as he went.

"Hey Kago-chan." He said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Hey Inuyasha. You got a letter." She smiled up at him and gestured to a letter on the counter. He blinked. In all his years working for The Agency, he had never once gotten a letter. In fact he couldn't remember ever hearing about anyone getting mail of any sort. 

Unwrapping his arms from Kagome, he picked the envelope up and ripped open the top. Inside he found a single piece of folded paper. His eyes scanned words and his mouth twisted into a frown. After a minute he refolded the letter and put it in his pocket. Without so much as a word to Kagome he flopped down on the couch and stared at the blank TV screen.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked carefully after a long silence. For a moment she didn't think he would respond.

"Do you like kids?" He asked. Kagome blinked at him a few times in confusion.

"Umm… yeah… why?" She blanched slightly, "I'm not pregnant am I?" He turned to look at her with a slight frown.

"Would that be so bad?" He almost growled it as he turned to look at her. "Is having my children really that disgusting?"

"That's not what I meant. I just don't think I'm ready for a baby yet." Kagome whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. "Why are you acting like this?" Inuyasha sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Kago-chan. I didn't mean to snap like that. And no, you're not pregnant." He pulled the letter from his pocket. "An old friend of mine from the Academy had this sent to me. He and ultimately his mate both came to The Agency from situations much like yours. Neither of them had any family, so when they had a pup they asked me to be the Godfather. They didn't want him to end up in some orphanage. Yesterday they were both killed. The kid will be here this afternoon." He raised his hand to cover his eyes. "Excuse me." He stood and disappeared into his room.

********************************************************

Kagome found Inuyasha still in his room an hour later. He was staring at the ceiling, but his ears swiveled towards her as she entered. She smiled softly as he pushed himself to his elbows to look at her. His face was neutral, as if didn't want her to see inside.

"Hey." She said softly, "I brought you some lunch." She held up a tray with a plate of sandwiches and a glass of tea on it.

"Thanks." He replied looking at the ground. Kagome gave him a soft smile and placed the tray on his desk. She had just turned to leave when his arm shot around her waist and he pulled her into his lap. "I'm sorry about earlier. It wasn't your fault."

"It's ok. I understand." She replied resting her head against his chest. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, you can move into this room with me and we can give your room to the kid." Inuyasha suggested. 

"Why can't we move into My room?" She questioned playfully.

"Because you haven't been here as long and have less stuff to move." He countered. She crossed her arms in mock pout, but had to agree he had a point.

"How long do you think it will take?"

"Not long. Why?" Inuyasha asked, not sure where she was going with this.

"And when will the kid be here?"

"In a couple of hours…" She smiled up at him and began to play with the buttons of his shirt, a coy smile on her face. As the first fell open, she pressed her lips to the exposed collarbone, nipping it lightly. Inuyasha ran his hand up the side of her shirt, revealing her toned stomach. "So you feel like playing, huh?" he chuckled. He lowered his head and nipped her ear lob.

"No, I don't think so." Kagome said quickly and slipped out of his grip, a playful grin on her face. She made a dash for the bathroom. She didn't get far. Inuyasha tackled her, pinning her wrists above her head and straddling her hips. He growled at her, but there was not threat behind it.

"You started this, and I'll be damned if you don't finish it." He dipped his head and began to unbutton her shirt with his teeth. Pausing only to push her bra up and take a breast into his mouth. He pulled back and blew on the rosy peak, watching as it hardened in the cool air. Kagome gasped as he nipped the perked nub.

"Don't we need to move me into our room first? Don't want the kid to arrive while we're… playing." Kagome teased.

"Then this will have to be a quickie, won't it?" He came back.

Ten minutes later Kagome was lying with her head resting on Inuyasha's bare chest. He had his arms wrapped possessively around her and a deep, approving rumble was coming from his chest. After a minute or so he reached over and gathered their discarded clothes. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the tiny velvet box. Without a word he placed it on Kagome's stomach.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she focused on the new weight on her abdomen. Her eyes widened and she looked at the man next to her. Inuyasha's eyes where closed and he looked completely impassive. With a shaking hand she lifted the box and opened it. Her mouth opened and shut a couple of times, but no sound came out.

"What do you say, Kago-chan? Will you be my mate?" All she could do was nod. He smiled, "Good. Let's move you into our room."

*********************************************************

Shippou looked up at the man next to him in the car. He was dressed completely in black. The car was even black. The man had barely spoken, only enough to let him know he was being taken to live with his godfather. He had never met his godfather before. The only thing he knew was that he was a good friend of his father's and a half dog-demon.

The car pulled into a parking lot and up to a very nice apartment complex. He looked up, pressing his little face to window, to see the top. The building must have been forty stories high, with pent house at the very top. He bit his tiny lip in apprehension as the car stopped and the engine died. 

The man in black got out without a word, walked around the car, and opened the passenger's door. Shippou gathered up his duffel bag, almost a big as he was, and stepped out. Nervously he pulled at the ring of prayer beads at his neck. They held a concealing spell to hide his tail. The man began to stride towards the front door, leaving Shippou to trot at his feet. 

Shippou obediently followed the man to an elevator. He stepped on and watched as the man pushed a button. The door closed and the ground shifted upwards. Shippou shifted from one foot to the other, swallowed, straightened his clothes, and other fidgety movements. The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Take the stairs up one more flight. There will only be one door on that level. Speak to no one." Shippou nodded dumbly at the man and stepped out of the elevator. The door closed behind him, leaving him without even the strange man's company. Swallowing hard he made his way to the stairs and began to climb. He reached the top and looked down the short hallway. Like the man said, there was only one door. Summoning up his courage, Shippou knocked. 

After a brief moment, the door swung inward and he found himself looking at two pairs of legs. Following them skyward to meet the eyes of their owners. The first was a young man with very long white hair, dog-ears, and golden eyes. Standing slightly behind him was a young human woman with black hair and blue eyes. They smiled down at him. He bit his lip.

"You must be Shippou. I'm Inuyasha and this is Kagome." The man said gently stepping aside to let him in. The tiny fox demon nodded and walked in. He looked at his new surroundings, noting the balcony, and the table set for dinner. "Come on. We have a room all set up for you." The dog-demon said reaching for his duffel bag.

"Mine." Shippou snapped and clutched the bag tightly to his chest.

"Ok." Inuyasha sounded amused as he pulled back. "Then just follow me." Inuyasha straightened up and walked towards Kagome's old room. Shippou followed reluctantly. Inuyasha opened the door for him and let him walk in. The room was nice, clean, and ready for him to move right in. Shippou jumped up on the bed and dropped his bag.

"Would you like some dinner?" Kagome asked, appearing in the doorway at Inuyasha's shoulder. "I made stew. And there are plenty of cookies for dessert." She smiled brightly at him. Shippou jumped down from the bed and walked to the table without a word. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. The pair joined Shippou at the table, the little fox was already eating.

"How do you like it?" Kagome asked kindly.

"My mama's was much better." Shippou snorted. Inuyasha laid his ears back in annoyance. He had never met Shippou before, but he was having trouble believing his old friend could raise a pup to act this way. Shippou finished his food and left the table, without asking to be excused or taking his bowl to the kitchen. He jumped up on the couch and turned on the TV. Inuyasha bared his fangs, but managed to swallow the growl when Kagome laid her hand on his arm. The pair finished their meal and cleaned up the dishes. Inuyasha sat next to Shippou on the couch and watched as he channel surfed.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" The dog-demon asked, his earlier annoyance waning.

"No."

"Play a video game. We have plenty."

"No."

"Well, what would you like to do?" Inuyasha asked in exasperation. No answer. Inuyasha frowned deeply and stood. Without a word he walked into his room and slammed the door behind him. Kagome sighed. She retrieved a plate of cookie and set them on the coffee table. Shippou glanced at them.

"I don't like oatmeal." He snorted.

"Well, I can bake you something else. What do you like?"

"Brownies. But only the way my mama makes them." He replied sharply.

"Well maybe you'll like mine too." Kagome smiled and she stood up, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"I don't need you."

Inuyasha emerged some half-hour later to find Shippou still flipping channels and Kagome just taking a batch of brownies out of the oven. She smiled at him before turning to cut the fresh treats and putting them on a plate. Inuyasha took a seat next to Shippou again. The channels flickered by like a strobe light.

"How about you just pick something and watch it?" Inuyasha suggested. Shippou snorted. The dog demon's ears went back. "Please." Inuyasha tried again. No response.

"Here you go Shippou, Brownies just for you. Careful, they're hot." Kagome said placing the plate next to him on the couch. The little fox glanced at them then took one and bit into it. He stopped and blinked a few times, then practically inhaled the rest. All without a word. 

"Say Thank you." Inuyasha said through his teeth. The fox snorted again. Inuyasha growled a warning, Shippou ignored him. In one quick movement, Inuyasha had snatched the remote and turned the TV off. "I said say Thank you."

"You're not my papa and you can't tell me what to do!" Shippou shot back. Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose to calm his frustration. Resigning to not fight with the child, Inuyasha turned on the TV to some show but kept the remote. The channel surfing was starting to give him a headache. Shippou crossed his little arms and scowled. They fell silent.

After an hour Kagome got up and disappeared into her and Inuyasha's room. Both demons' ears twitched at the sound of running water. The smell of lavender soon filled the air. Inuyasha was about to go see what she was doing, when she reappeared in the doorway.

"I've drawn you a nice bubble bath Shippou."

"I don't want a bath."

"Oh it won't be that bad." Kagome cooed as she made to pick him up.

"NO!!!" Shippou yelled and jumped away from her. Inuyasha finally snapped. The kid had been pushing his buttons for the moment he walked in the door. 

"You will take a bath." He snarled shapely. "I know Katsu and Sayuri raised you to be more respectful then what you've shown. Now get in that bath!"

"No! I won't! You aren't my parents and you can't make me!"

"Your parents left you in my care and I most certainly can make you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Shippou knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as he said it. In a flash he found himself being held several feet off the ground by the back of his neck. The hold was strong but not painful. Shippou squirmed for all he was worth, but to no avail. He soon found himself stripped of his clothes and dunked into the warm water.

Kagome followed the two demons into the bathroom to find a rather amusing sight. Inuyasha was holding Shippou in the water with one hand and trying to wash him with the other. For his part, Shippou was fighting the larger demon for all he was worth. He had succeeded in drenching Inuyasha from head to toe. Bubbled bath foam was on the floor, walls, and in his hair. Inuyasha gave Shippou and warning of 'hold you're breath' before dunking him under and rinsing the soap from his tiny body. He pulled the tiny demon from the water and pulled a towel from the rack and wrapped him in it. Releasing his hold on Shippou's neck, Inuyasha placed him on the ground and rubbed him dry.

"Now what was that about me not making you?" Inuyasha snapped. Shippou 'humphed' and stomped off to his room, the towel trailing behind him. Inuyasha snorted and pulled off his now wet clothes and grabbed a towel for himself.

"Was that really necessary?" Kagome asked, still trying not to laugh.

"He's clean isn't he?" Inuyasha snapped as he sat down on the bed and tried to get the last of the water from his hair.

"Well yes, but I don't think it helped the situation."

"The little brat needs to learn respect. And he will, weather he likes it or not." Inuyasha snorted in response. Kagome crawled up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin in his shoulder.

"You need to be more patient, Inuyasha." She said softly, "The kid has just lost his parents, been up rooted from everything he knows, and deposited with two people he's never met before. He's upset, confused, and probably more then a little scared. Give him more time and he'll open up." Inuyasha reached up and placed his hand on her arm and gave it a light squeeze in understanding. "I'm going to go talk to him." She gave him a peak on the cheek before crawling off the bed and leaving the room.

"Hey Shippou, you ok?" Kagome asked as she peeked into the door.

"As ok as some one who was nearly strangled and drowned can be!" He shouted, more at Inuyasha then at her. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled at him. Shippou had dressed himself in little pajamas and was sitting on his bed. "I guess you came to make me go to bed."

"Going to bed would probably be good for you, but I'm not here to force you to do anything. Besides I can never get a good night's sleep my first time in a new bed."

"Then what do you want?" Shippou asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were ok and see if there was anything that you needed. I can tell you story or tuck you in if you like." 

"You're not my mama." He snapped, "You can't ever replace her!" Kagome looked at him calmly, then walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"Is that what you think we are trying to do?"

"What else would you be doing?"

"Oh, Shippou, we don't want to replace your parents. Inuyasha and I just want to keep you safe and make you happy. We know we can never replace your mama and papa, and no one ever will. I know right now your scared and upset, but trust me. No one here will ever hurt you." Kagome comforted. Shippou snorted.

"How would you know how I feel?! I bet your parents are living on some privet tropical island right now!"

"Actually," Kagome said lying down and propping her self up on her elbow, "My parents were killed by an inferno demon when I was only six. The next thing I knew, I was living at a dorm at The Academy with a girl I didn't know. I ended up learning to do everything for myself."

"Really?" Shippou asked peeking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Um huh." Kagome nodded, "Now try and get some sleep, things will look brighter in the morning." She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, then got off the bed and left the room. 

Shippou sat stunned for a moment, then touched his forehead with his tiny hand. She had kissed him goodnight. Maybe she wasn't so bad. The other, however, he wasn't so sure about. Ok, so he would admit he had probably earned the unceremonious bath, but his pride was still sore over it. With a resigning sight he tucked himself under the covers and closed his eyes.

********************************************************

Shippou rolled over for what seemed the millionth time as he tried to get to sleep, but it just wasn't happening. Opening his eyes he glanced at his clock, 11:47. He sighed and sat up. He glanced at his small collection of books; no, stories would only keep him up longer. Maybe a video game would help. Climbing silently from bed he, pulled out one of his own games and slipped into the main room. 

He turned on the TV. Using the light it cast he tried to put his game in, only to find he was about a foot too short. He strained and stretched, but it was no use. He was just too short for the game set up. Just as he was about to give up a clawed hand plucked the game from his hand, placed it in the console, and turned it on. Shippou looked up to see Inuyasha dressed in only boxers. The older demon gave him a gentle smile, before reaching over and lowering the volume.

"Thanks." Shippou muttered a feeling of shame for his earlier behavior washing over him.

"No problem." Inuyasha replied, "Having trouble sleeping?" Shippou nodded as they sat on the couch and the little fox picked up the controller. Inuyasha smiled back at him and leaned back to watch him play. A strained silence fell over them as Shippou worked his way through the first level.

"Inuyasha-sama?" Shippou asked tentatively.

"Just Inuyasha is fine." The older demon answered.

"Um… Inuyasha, I'm sorry for the way I acted. My Papa would be ashamed of me, if he knew."

"It's ok, pup. I shouldn't have lost my temper. Want to start over?" He extended his hand to shake. Shippou took it with a smile. "I'm Inuyasha, it's nice to meet you Shippou."

"It's nice to meet you too Inuyasha." Shippou replied. Much happier they both sat back and got lost in the game. They chatted quietly about different things and soon Shippou's eyes began to droop as the day started to catch up with him. Inuyasha smiled as he gently took the controller from Shippou's grasp, turned off the TV and console, and gathered the tiny pup into his arms. His older demon eyes picked his way through the darkness without any trouble as he made his way to Shippou's room. He took the pup to bed and tucked him under the covers. He was just turning to go when Shippou called out to him.

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you and Kagome… going to avenge… my mama and papa?"

"We'll talk about it in the morning. Get some sleep." 

*******************************************************

Shippou came running out of his room the next morning just as Kagome was setting breakfast on the table. He was clutching a manila folder to his chest like a lifeline. He bounced happily into a still lethargic Inuyasha's lap and held the folder out to him. The older demon blinked a few times as he tried to register what was happening. Kagome smiled and plucked Shippou off his lap.

"Inuyasha isn't a morning person. Give him a chance to wake up." She deposited the fox demon into the seat next to Inuyasha. "I wasn't sure what you would like so I made you a basic ham, eggs, and toast."

"Thank you Kagome. And the brownies and stew yesterday were wonderful."

"That's a boy." Inuyasha muttered sleepily and pat Shippou's head. The tiny demon smiled brightly up at him before cutting off a bite of ham and popping it into his mouth.

"Did I miss something?" Kagome asked as she looked between them. They both smiled at her. Kagome sighed and shook her head. Once the breakfast had been finished and Inuyasha had once again gained his brain functions, the half-demon picked up the folder.

"You know you shouldn't carry these around with you." Inuyasha scolder lightly.

"I know," Shippou replied softly, "But I thought I might be able to use it." Inuyasha only nodded as he opened to folder. His eyes widened as he glanced over the file. Inside was not the basic information. Instead was a rather extensive explanation of the two demons. They called themselves The Thunder Brothers, and they had a rap sheet at least a foot long. According to the file Shippou's parents weren't the first to fall at their hands.

"I think we should enlist Miroku and Sango's help." Inuyasha muttered, "These guys look like a hand full."

****************************************************

Inuyasha sipped his coffee as the group of four waited for Kouga's arrival. They had had to send for him, duo to the fact that they were freelancing this job. The wolf had agreed to meet them at the usual spot rather reluctantly. But seeing that he was still in hot water over the whole turtle guy incident, he couldn't refuse. Miroku glanced towards the door as Kouga made his usual entrance. The wolf walked silently over the table and took the empty seat between Inuyasha and Miroku. He did his best to not sit too close to the dog-demon, who was giving him a death glare.

"What would you like to know." Kouga asked trying to look nonchalant as he looked away from the angry demon.

"The Thunder Brothers. What do you know?" Inuyasha ground out. Kouga looked straight at him in surprise, turning so fast he fell out of his chair. On the floor he opened and shut his mouth convulsively a few times, his eyes never leaving Inuyasha's face.

"Th-the Thu-Thunder Brothers!" Kouga stuttered, "Are you insane!?" Kouga managed to get back in his chair under the very surprised and amused gazes of the Agency members. "Those guys have some weird vendetta against… your group and you're going to go look for them!"

"They killed friends of mine." Inuyasha said pointedly.

"Fine." Kouga said looking anywhere but at the people he was sitting with. "But if they ask, you don't know me."

"Feh! Whatever. Get on with it."

"Their names are Hinten and Manten. Hinten is the oldest and most human looking. But don't let his appearance fool you, if anything he is crueler then his younger sibling. His weapon of choice is a thunder pike. He also uses a set of wheels on an invisible axis to fly. Manten is the younger of the two with a weird fixation about his lack of hair. When ever he gets his hands on a desirable human girl, he boils her down to make a hair tonic." Sango and Kagome both grimaced, "His weapon of choice is his ability to 'breath' lightning. He can fly just like his brother, only he uses a cloud to do so. Their latest haunt is the mountain to the south of town. Just look for the thunderstorm."

"Is that all?" Inuyasha asked pointedly.

"Yes." Kouga nodded firmly.

"Better be." The demon snorted. The four of agents got up and left the wolf demon sitting alone at the table.

*******************************************************

Inuyasha put the black thunderbird into park on the side of the dirt road. It had taken over an hour to get to their destination. Miroku and Sango had complained most of the way because they were stuck in the back seat with their weapons. Apparently the back seat of a firebird is very small. Looking towards the sky, the half-demon scented the air. It was heavy with thunder and unspent rain, covering the scent of any possible demons for several miles.

With a sigh Inuyasha adjusted the sword at his hip, motioned for the others to follow, and started for the top of the mountain. Kagome followed closely, an arrow notched and ready. Sango and Miroku brought up the rear, weapons at the ready and eyes alert. The forest closed around them silently.

"Holding its breath…" Kagome mutter softly. The only response was a nod from Inuyasha. Above the sky flashed and rumbled. Eerie shadows danced in the sudden light, giving their surroundings a surreal feel for an instant in time. 

Abruptly the trees ended, leaving a clearing the size of several football fields. The ground was nothing more then scorched rocky earth. Deep furrows criss-crossed the ground in irregular patterns. Not one living thing could be seen. The sky above was a shade just shy of pitch and had the appearance of boiling water, interrupted often but sudden by vibrant streaks of light. The deadly silence shattered with deep rumbles rolling thunder.

"Beautiful." Sango muttered dryly.

"I'm glad you like our décor." A male voice cooed. All four agents looked up to see the two thunder brothers floating carelessly overhead. Hinten, the one who had spoken, smiled as he twirled his pike, "We did work hard on it. Did we not brother Manten?"

"That we did brother Hinten." The lizard like Manten replied from his cloud a few feet behind his older brother.

"It is good you like it, for it will be your graves. But I must wonder why you would come to look for my brother and I. Are you, perhaps, eager to die?"

"Feh! You talk too much." Inuyasha snorted. 

"Then let's go half-breed!" Hinten shouted and threw a blast of electricity at them. The four agents scattered out of the way. Sango and Kagome landed roughly back in the forest, while Inuyasha and Miroku had rolled further onto the 'battlefield'. Hinten didn't waste time, and instantly descended onto the dog-demon. A loud crash sounded as sword met pike. Lightning cracked in all direction, lighting up the area in a brilliant display. Inuyasha pushed hard and sent the thunder demon back.

Miroku dodged skillfully as Manten tried to bring his clasped fists down on his head. The younger thunder demon's fists left a large crater at the point of impact. Miroku skillfully rolled to his feet and held his staff out in front of him. He let his power seep into the wooden weapon, causing it to glow a purple/blue color. Manten growled, as lightening crackled dangerously about his lips. Miroku braced himself for the attack. Manten opened his mouth at the same instant a giant boomerang shot out of the trees and made contact with his skull. The thunder demon was thrown forward, his blast going into the ground at his feet.

Hinten roared indignantly at being over powered and sent another thunderbolt at the dog demon. Inuyasha smiled and swung his sword like a bat. The blast bounced off and returned to Hinten. The other growled and swung his pike knocking the energy away again. The half-demon repeated his swing, once again sending the lightening back to its creator. This time Hinten wasn't fast enough to bat the attack away. He screamed as his own assault consumed his body, tearing and burn his flesh as he crashed into the ground. Inuyasha was on him in an instant. Hinten just had time to roll away before the sword cut into the earth. The thunder demon had barely made it to his feet when a pink shaft flew just over Inuyasha's shoulder and pierced him in the throat. His mouth opened to yell, but only blood gurgled out. The arrow's light expanded, quickly consuming the demon, before imploding. When the light cleared, only Hinten's pike remained.

Manten jumped out of his self made crater and glowered at Sango as she caught her boomerang. Before she could let it fly again he opened his mouth, sending a blast straight at the girl. Sango's eyes widened. She knew she was too close to dodge and her boomerang wasn't big enough to hide behind entirely. If even the smallest jolt touched her, she would be electrocuted. Suddenly Miroku flipped out of the sky between her and the blast, staff held defensively. The attack made contact with the weapon, then split and arched around them, skimming over the holy purple/blue light. Sango didn't waste the opportunity. With a mighty heave she threw her favorite weapon. The boomerang passed through Miroku's holy energy, giving it a slight glow, then through the lightning. A moment later there was a short, choked yelp if surprise before the attack ended abruptly. Manten's head hit the ground with a dull thud as blood sprayed from his body in the upward path the boomerang had taken. 

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome. She stood on the edge of the trees, her hand still drawn back from firing the arrow and a determined look set on her face. He was very thankful she was a good shot. He took a deep breath a sheathed his sword. Kagome lowered her bow in the same manner. In a few quick bounds he was standing before her. A small cut on her arm was the only injury on her, probably made by a tree when she dodged. He leaned down a gently kissed her forehead and wrapped her in his arms. She was safe, and his old friend had been avenged, he couldn't have asked for a better out come.

"I think you've watched me play Zelda far too much." Kagome muttered against his chest. He couldn't help but chuckle.

*********************************************************

They had returned home to find a very nervous and relieved Shippou sitting on the couch. He had put on a movie, but didn't seem to really be watching it. Inuyasha also noticed that the food Kagome had left him was still untouched. With his godparents safely back with him he had eaten then gone to bed, his nervousness having worn him out. 

Now Inuyasha and Kagome lay side by side in the comfort of their own bed as he nibbled lazily at her neck. Kagome made a soft noise deep in her throat as Inuyasha traced a path up to her ear. He took the tender lobe into his mouth and nipped it. Kagome arched her back and groaned, causing him to smile. Inuyasha traced him claws up from its resting-place at her hip up to cup her breast. He squeezed the orb as she moaned. The dog-demon took the rosy peak between his fingers and rolled in firmly. He locked his mouth on to her neck again and began to trace patterns with his teeth and tongue.

"Inuyasha? Kagome?" Shippou's voice called from the doorway. Inuyasha froze. Of all the time to be caught and of all the peopled who could have caught him, why his godson and why now?

"Y-y-yes, Shippou." Inuyasha stuttered.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you? Please." His voice was still small. Inuyasha inwardly sighed with relief and growled in frustration. Sure the kid wasn't asking any questions, but he had no idea he was interrupting something important either.

"Sure pup. Come on up." Inuyasha resigned. Kagome kissed his cheek and smiled at him. Shippou squeaked happily and bounded on to the bed. In a flash he had dived under the covers, u-turned, and poked his head our between them. Inuyasha smiled softly and ruffled the young fox's hair. Sure he didn't like the interruption, but Kagome wasn't going anywhere and Shippou needed them tonight.


	9. Eplolog

**__**

Super Important A/N: Now that I have your attention. It has come to my attention that Cartoon Network is taking Inuyasha off the air starting next Monday (July 7th). Now while I know they show the cut, American version; but for people like me this is the only way we can get the anime (I need a DVD player really bad -_-; *sigh*). If this affects you complain. If this doesn't affect you, take pity on those of us it does and complain anyway. If it helps you feel more inspired, I always feel more inspired to write after watching an episode. Thank you. The address is ToonNet@aol.com

Libra Dreamchaser: Yes, I've noticed how things can some times loose their momentum when Shippou shows. I worked really hard to keep that from happening.

****

Tinuviel: Yap 'private time' is now a commodity. Legend of Zelda rules!!! I do have Ocarina of Time, Master Quest, and The Wind Waker all on Gamecube. The graphics for the first two are about the same, but still great. I also have Majora's Mask for N64, but I never got into it. Zelda just isn't one of those game that should have a time limit on it.

****

ArtemisMoon: Being a parent can be annoying. I baby-sit small children and I'm sure I couldn't put up with them 24/7. Ok, I did kinda put Shippou in to get them in the same bed, but I had other reasons too. I'm glad you liked the lemon. Don't worry if can't write them, it's just one of those things that take practice. In all honestly I did write it all in one sitting, but took my time over a couple of days.

****

Omnitoad: You must not have played Zelda. That's cool though. In the game there are certain bosses (the final battle and Phantoms of the final boss) that float around over head and shoot energy blasts at you. The only way to get them down in to 'Play Tennis' with them. You hit the energy back and forth and if you can get him to miss, he'll fall to the ground and can beat him senseless with your sword.

Lasako: *Blush* thanks ^_^ and don't worry I'll let you know that title of my book, when I write it. But no promises when that will be. I'm glad K&C is back up and sorry you can't get an answer on why it was deleted. I bet your cast is cute. I really can't think of a color to go with neon green except perhaps neon pink or neon blue. I'm sure you're thrilled with that thought. I'm glad so many people appreciated the Zelda reference. I was watching the episode with the Thunder Brothers in it and it just struck me how funny it would be for them to be batting the energy back and forth. Please don't send Bill Clinton after me. If you do then I'll… I'll… never write again! (Not really, but I might consider it) I've never heard of Alter Aeon…

****

ScarletRaven1001: Thanks *Deep Blush* I'm glad you like my story so much. I'm sorry your story was deleted, but glad that my story made it better.

****

Kagome-sama: Another lemon… sorry not this story. As you will see directly below this is the end. However, at the bottom you will see that there will be a sequel. That will definitely be at least one lemon in it. As far as Miroku and Sango I normally just imply activity between them. I think it's because Miroku (and Kikyo (no that I would ever let her get any in any story I write) for that matter) goes around dressed like a priest (or priestess if we're talking Kikyo), unlike Kagome. But yeah, that and Sesshoumaru and Rin, will happen next story. However, it will all be pointed out or implied because like this story the next will revolve around Inuyasha and Kagome (and Shippou). I'm glad you like my lemons, I work hard on them. 40 Chapter! O.O; *Faints* @_@ my fingers hurt just thinking about that…

****

Nghi: No problem, moving is a big thing. Thanks for the critiques, I'll go back a check on this things. Sorry so short I'm a little rushed for time right now and this is the last chance I'll have to respond before I post.

**__**

Big Thanks to Thally. Who has sent me an absolutely adorable picture of Shippou looking sadly at a picture of his parents. I would love to share it with all of you, but sadly I have no way of doing that. Thally, Thank you so much!

The Agency

Epilogue

My name is Kagome: just Kagome, no last name. I worked for a special branch of the government; but as far as you're concerned I do not exist. I have no birth certificate, no social security number, no bank account, and I'm sure my driver's license and badge are just for show. Not that it matters, by the time you've noticed, I've disappeared or you're dead.

The branch of the government I worked for has no name. I don't know how many of us there are, no one does. Personally, I only know six: My partner Inuyasha, my partner's half-brother Sesshoumaru and his partner Rin, my best friend Sango and her partner Miroku, and my godson Shippou. 

It's been years since my last job. Inuyasha and I moved to a small, uncharted island along the equator. We have a nice home and I love to walk in the forest. The water is crystal clear and has all sort of fish in it. Inuyasha loves to swim, he even claims to have seen a shark, but I think he's exaggerating. 

Shippou has grown up so much over the years. He was around for the birth of our children. They were twins, a boy, Inumaru, and a girl, Takara. He's been a great older brother to them. It was always fun to watch them play. Shippou's ability to shape shift always made hide-and-seek a much more interesting game. They where both heart broken when Shippou left for the Academy. I miss him.

It's been at least five years sense we last saw any of our old friends. I hear Miroku and Sango did finally get together. Inuyasha claims that all those beating and such were foreplay, but I'm not so sure. I think they have a son, but I can't recall his name. Sesshoumaru and Rin are easier to keep track of because they're family. Last I heard they were doing some world traveling. They sent us a beautiful china tea set for last Christmas. As far as I know they don't have any kids, but the plans are there for when they are ready. Maybe Inuyasha and I will do some traveling when the twins go off to the Academy.

I should go. Inuyasha will be back with the fish he caught for dinner soon. Even after all these years, he still claims my cooking is the best on the planet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N: Well ladies and gentlemen, that is it. I know, thanks to all my wonderful reviews, that many, if not all, of you are disappointed. _However_, so many of you have been asking for Naraku and such things. I've been considering for some time now to do a sequel to this story. This will _not_ be a short process. This story took several months to write and it will probably be several more months before I will start to post the story. I, as a practice, write my stories in their entirety before posting. This is so I don't feel pressured or rushed in any way to post and make careless mistakes, especially with a story that can be very intricate. I am so glad that so many of you have enjoyed this story so completely, and thanks, especially to my reviews who have been with from the start. Ja ne minna-san.


	10. Thally's Picture

Hello all! EmeraldDragon here. Thally has sent me a link for the picture she drew of Shippou. It is so cute I just had to share. She has provided me with a link to the pic so we can all enjoy it. I will be happy to forward all reviews to her. Once again I'd like to thank her for the beautiful art. (http:// img. villagephotos. com/ p/ 2003-4/ 150352/ Shippou_Color_sm. jpg)

I think you'll have to copy and paste the address.


End file.
